On My Own
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Tracy and Link were happy until one day it all ended. A month later Tracy found a little surprise she wasn't expecting....
1. Happier Times

**A/N **_Hey there! Here's my fourth collaboration with my fabulous co-author H6p8gv..I'd like to thank him for all of the help he's been in writing this story (even though we have only begun)... I don't own any of the characters, movies or songs/singers that you recognize in this story...I hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

Nineteen year old Tracy Turnblad sat on the couch waiting for Link Larkin to pick her up for their date. They had been dating for three years and both were just as happy as when they had begun dating. Tracy worked as Corny's assistant and Link worked at the record station after recording two albums. Tracy loved Link more than she could ever imagine and she knew that he loved her back. Her mom had helped her pack a picnic basket full of chicken sandwiches, macaroni and cheese, apples, brownies for dessert and a couple bottles of coke to drink. A smile crept on her face as she heard a knock on the door. She stood and smoothed down her white blouse and blue skirt as she opened it.

"Hey Linky."

He smiled at her. "Hey doll ready for our picnic?"

"Let me get the basket and I will be."

Link came in and kissed her. "Allow me."

He walked into the kitchen. "Good afternoon Mrs. Turnblad."

"Oh hello Link. Are you here to take Tracy out for your picnic?"

"Yes ma'am."

Edna smiled. "The picnic basket is on the table. Have a good time."

Link smiled. "We will thank you."

He grabbed the basket and turned. Tracy had followed him to the kitchen and was saying goodbye to her mom. He walked over to them and took Tracy's hand.

"Have fun you lovebirds," Edna said as they left.

Tracy and Link walked out to his car. He put the picnic basket in the backseat before allowing Tracy to slide into the passenger seat. He walked over and got into the driver's side. Tracy leaned over and seized his lips in a passionate kiss as soon as he turned towards her. After several minutes the need for oxygen ended the kiss.

Link smiled at Tracy. "If you kiss me like that again we'll never make it to the lake."

Tracy grinned. "How about after we get to the lake?"

"Then we might never leave it."

Tracy giggled. She moved over slightly so Link could start the car. They soon arrived at the lake. Tracy took out the towel while Link carried the basket. There were several other couples and a few families at the lake that day as well.

"Oh boy. I just love your chicken sandwiches," Link said as he stuffed the sandwich in his mouth.

Tracy giggled. "I know and that's why I packed them."

They talked and ate as the afternoon wore on. Soon it was sunset. The sun reflected off of the lapping water.

"Oh Linky, isn't this sunset beautiful?"

"Not nearly as beautiful as the woman I'm staring at," Link answered as he leaned over and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

Tracy smiled as she responded. She still couldn't believe how incredible Link was. They parted slightly for need of air. Link cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her soft skin. Tracy smiled as she leaned into his palm. Her left hand went to his arms. She could feel his muscles flex under her touch. Their eyes were locked on each other. The others around them melted away as Tracy gently grabbed Link's arm tighter and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues mingled for a few minutes before Link started placing sweet kisses down her cheek and her neck. Tracy giggled as his hot breath tickled her skin. He looked at her and smiled. He was about to kiss her neck again when Tracy pushed him away.

"Linky behave! We're in public."

Link had a devilish grin on his face. "How about we get out of here and go back to my place where we can pick up where we left off?"

Tracy nodded. "I'd love to."

As the stars came out Link drove Tracy to his apartment. The next day she was walking down the street that had many different stores on it. As she passed by this one store she stopped. A cute Labrador puppy was staring at her through the window. He woofed at her as his sad brown eyes pleaded with hers as if they were saying "take me home". Tracy went inside the store and went straight for the puppy. He bounced over to her, wagging his tail.

"Aren't you a cute guy," Tracy told him. He just wagged harder.

An older woman with dark brown hair and green eyes walked up to Tracy. "Can I help you miss?"

"This guy here is very cute," Tracy told her.

"He is. You want to buy him?"

"Can I think about it and let you know?"

The woman nodded. Tracy practically ran to Link's apartment. He was pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Hi Tracy."

"Linky I was walking by a pet store today and I saw the cutest dog in the world in the window."

Link smiled at her apparent enthusiasm for the puppy. "How about you take me there and show it to me?"

Tracy nodded as she took his hand and led him back to the store. When they arrived the same puppy was at the window again. He wagged his tail and barked at Tracy and Link.

Tracy looked to Link. She had a big grin on her face. "There he is."

Link looked from the puppy to Tracy. "Want to go in and play with him?"

"Do you mind?"

Link shook his head. "Not at all."

Tracy smiled again as she took his hand and led him inside. The puppy yelped happily chased his tail as Tracy giggled. He then came over and licked their hands as they both scratched his head. The puppy barked happily at the attention he was getting. Tracy hated when she and Link left the store. She wanted to take the puppy home.

A few days later, Tracy was again waiting for Link to pick her up for a date. This time he was taking her to a movie. She quickly arose from her chair at hearing the knock on the door. She smiled as his eyes looked her up and down. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress that hugged her curves in the right places. By Link's expression she knew he approved. Link was wearing a blue shirt and dark slacks. The shirt only heightened the blue in his eyes.

"Wow Trace, you look amazing!"

"You're not so bad yourself."

His eyebrow cocked. "Not so bad?"

Tracy leaned over and kissed him. "Let's go."

They linked hands as they walked to his car. Link opened the door for her and she slid inside. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in. They soon arrived at the drive-in. They were showing a new Elvis Presley movie named "_Viva Las Vegas_."

Tracy noticed that Link found a spot where they had a great view of the screen.

He turned to her. "Want some popcorn?"

Tracy nodded.

"Ok lil darling wait here."

Link kissed her before opening the door. Tracy looked around. Several cars surrounded Link's Chevy. There were dancing hot dogs on screen advertising the food you could buy at the drive in. The car door opened and Tracy took the popcorn and coke bottle Link handed her. He got in and Tracy handed the popcorn to him. The movie started and Elvis came on screen singing. Next to Link, Elvis was one of her favorite singers. He was Link's favorite singer too.

Tracy touched Link's shoulder. "Pass the popcorn."

Link turned to her. "Here you go."

He handed the popcorn to Tracy before leaning in and capturing her lips in a French kiss. Tracy quickly placed the popcorn above the glove compartment before she dropped it. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his shoulders and his encircled her back. Their foreheads still touched as their lips parted. Link leaned in and gave her another deep kiss.

"If we keep going like this we shall miss most of the movie," Tracy told him.

Link grinned mischievously. "I can't help if my lips can't get enough of yours."

Tracy grinned as she leaned in for another kiss. "I know, mine can't get enough of yours either."

After the kiss Tracy grabbed some popcorn and took a swig of soda. Link did the same.

She smiled at the screen. "I just _love _love stories."

Link glanced at her and grinned. "So do I gorgeous, especially ours."

She leaned over and seized his lips.

She licked her lips after they parted. "Mmmm popcorn."

"Tastes delicious," Link agreed. He leaned over brushing her hairspray free locks away from her face as his lips gently touched hers.

A week later was their anniversary. Link was picking Tracy up for dinner. Edna opened the door and allowed Link inside. When Tracy came out of her room she saw his mouth drop. She was wearing a blue dress that fit her perfectly. Her hair framed her face. Link was wearing a nice blue suit. Tracy noticed that Link was holding a big box. The box had a bouquet of flowers and a smaller box on top.

Link smiled as he walked over and kissed her. He handed her the flowers and the smaller box.

Tracy breathed in the flowers scent. "Thank you for the flowers."

He smiled. "Wait until you see what else I have for you."

She smiled and opened up the smaller box finding chocolates.

He glanced at the bigger box. "You'd better open this now because it is too big to take to dinner."

"Alright," Tracy replied as she put her hands on top of the box.

She opened it and the puppy from the window jumps out into her arms and licks her face. A dark blue bow was placed around his neck.

"Oh Linky! The puppy from the pet store!"

Link scratched the puppy's head. "When I saw you two together I knew you were meant for each other."

Tracy put the puppy down and he ran over to Edna who was standing by the ironing board. He was wagging his tail. She reached down and he licked her hand.

Edna grinned. "Oh you're so cute! So hun what are you going to name him?"

Tracy thought for a moment. "I was thinking Jim."

Jim wagged his tail and licked Tracy's hand.

Tracy chuckled. "It seems he likes it too."

Link nodded. "It seems that way. Here's another gift," he added as he handed her an envelope.

Tracy quickly opened it revealing a gift coupon to the pet store. "Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome. You need it for stuff like a doggy bed and toys."

Tracy looked at Jim who was looking up at her. She bent down and scratched his head. "I'm going to let him sleep in bed with me."

"Jim is a real lucky dog."

Tracy smiled. She ran back to her room and soon returned holding a package. She handed it to Link.

He opened it and as the paper fell to the floor Jim jumped on it. He started shaking the paper in his mouth as he wagged his tail. Link found the new Beatles record he had wanted.

"Thanks Trace."

Tracy smiled at Jim then looked at Link. "You're welcome. I knew you wanted it."

Tracy turned to Edna. "Ma, will you look after him while we go to dinner?"

"Sure hun. Have a good time."

Tracy found a bowl and gave him some water and food from a small package that was in the box. "Thanks."

Link grabbed Tracy's hand and they left. After holding the car door open for her Link drove to The Italian Bistro, a fancy Italian restaurant. She took his arm as he escorted her into the restaurant.

"I have a reservation under Larkin," Link told the hostess.

She looked in her book then grabbed two menus. "Please follow me."

They followed her to a nearby table and Link held out the chair while Tracy sat. He then sat opposite her. Soft light came from a small candle in the middle of the table. A dance floor sat nearby. As the band started playing Link stood. He took her hand and smiled. Tracy grinned back and stood besides him. They wondered out on the dance floor and Link twirled Tracy before wrapping his arms around her waist. Hers rested on the nape of his neck. He leaned down and kissed her as they swayed to the music. They went back to their table as soon as the music ended and ordered two chicken parmagian dinners and cokes. As they waited for their food to arrive Tracy's hand rested on the table. Links found his way to hers and soon their fingers intertwined.

"I need to buy puppy food and chew toys and a leash and I can take him for walks in the park."

Link smiled. "You're really excited about Jim aren't you?"

Tracy nodded as the waiter brought their food. They continued talking about Jim and other topics as they ate. For dessert Tracy and Link shared a chocolate brownie sundae. After paying the check they decided to go back to Link's apartment. It was still early and Link wanted to play his new record.

As soon as they got inside the apartment Link went straight to his record player and put the record on it. John, Paul, George and Ringo's voices soon filled the room. Tracy smiled as Link put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her nose as he took her hands and placed them behind his neck. Tracy could feel the heat on her skin as his hands ran down her arms and came to rest on her waist. She seized his lips and gladly allowed entrance as his tongue lightly grazed her bottom lip. They kept moving as they kissed. Tracy realized that they were heading towards his bedroom. Link stopped and grabbed candles before kissing her again. When they reached the bedroom he put the candles on the nightstand and lit them. He then put his hand on her zipper and looked at Tracy. She smiled and nodded. He grinned as he unzipped her dress. He planted sweet kisses on her shoulders as he pushed the dress off of them. She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders then unbuttoned his shirt. Tracy blushed at seeing his unclothed torso for the first time. He grinned as he captured her lips again.

His eyes looked her over. "You are so beautiful."

Tracy grinned and kissed him again before sitting on his bed. He took his pants off before following her. He French kissed her as he gently climbed on the bed. Tracy moved so she was lying with her head on the pillow. He moved to her cheek then paused as he nibbled her neck. Tracy giggled as he did so. She cupped his cheek making him look at her. She smiled as she seized his lips in a deep kiss. As their tongues mingled she motioned for him to turn over so that she was on top. She unhooked her bra and took it off as Link watched, desire etched in his eyes. She threw it on the floor. He leaned up and kissed her chest, nibbling her breasts as he held her close. She whimpered and Link saw surprise in her eyes as he captured her lips again.

"You like this don't you?" he asked.

Tracy nodded. She began rubbing her hands up and down his arms and chest as she kissed his neck and chest. Soon they discarded with their underwear and Link maneuvered Tracy so that he was on top. With a French kiss he covered their bodies with the comforter.

After making love they fell asleep in each others arms. Tracy awoke as the sun streamed across her face. She rubbed her eyes then noticed Link's watching her. He smiled as he kissed her.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning Linky."

"How did you enjoy it?" he asked of the nibbles.

Tracy smiled. "It's become my new favorite part of dating you."

"What time is it?" she added.

"Still early."

"I need to get home."

"You could stay."

Tracy smiled and kissed him. "I'd like to but ma will be worried."

Tracy got up and dressed. Link did the same and drove her home. Once Tracy got in the door Edna was upon her.

"Where were you last night?"

"I spent the night at Link's."

"I thought you had more sense than that."

"I'm sorry."

Jim came running to her wagging his tail, Tracy picked him up and he licked her face. Later that day she went and bought him a bed, chew toys and food. Edna told her that he slept in the living room the night before.

A few weeks later, Tracy was on the phone with Penny.

"I'm so worried about Link. He's been distant lately."

"Don't worry Trace. Maybe he's just really stressed or something."

"He'll be his normal self soon just wait," Penny added.

Tracy sighed. "You're probably right thanks Pen."

The next day Tracy was sitting outside on the stoop. She heard Link's car and grinned as he pulled up to her house. Tracy noticed that he didn't smile like he normally did. He came and sat besides her.

"Trace we need to talk."

Tracy looked at him curiously. "About what?"

Link rubbed his hand through his hair. "Lil darlin I think its time for us to see other people."

Tracy looked at him shocked. "But Linky why?"

"I just think it'll be better if we were apart."

Tracy opened her mouth to tell them that it would be better if they were together but he had already stood and walked to his car. She watched as he drove away. The tears started flowing down her cheeks as she felt her heart breaking.

**TBC.....**


	2. Unexpected News

**A/N **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or has read this story so far...please enjoy!_

* * *

2.

Tracy slowly walked back up the stairs. She opened the door. Edna greeted her but she said nothing as she just walked to her bedroom and collapsed into a heap of sobs on her bed. Jim followed her. He was unhappy at her not greeting him but sensed that she was not herself. He jumped up besides her and laid his head on her. She thought about the last couple months and tried to figure out what she had done or not done that caused Link to leave. She barely felt her bed move as Edna sat on its edge.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Tracy moved so she was looking at her mom. Her eyes were red. "Link broke up with me!" she managed to stammer.

"What! Why would he do such a thing? You two have been so happy."

Tracy shrugged and sniffed. Edna had a handkerchief in her pocket. She took it out and handed it to Tracy.

"I'm sure Link will come to his senses and be at that door asking for forgiveness any day now."

"You have to say that because you're my mom."

Edna grinned slightly. "I know that he loves you."

Tracy sighed. She didn't want to tell her mom that she doubted his feelings for her at that moment. Over the next several days Tracy ate little and when she wasn't at work stayed mainly in her bedroom with the door closed. Edna and Wilbur were concerned since they had never seen Tracy act this way. One day Edna called Penny over to see if she could help Tracy.

Penny furtively knocked on the door. "Tracy it's me."

"I'm so tired Penny, come back later."

Penny opened the door. "Too bad I'm coming in."

Tracy was atop her bed. All of the photos of Link had been taken down. There was a shoebox in the corner of the room bursting with those pictures. Penny sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know what Link did and I'm sure there's an explanation."

Tracy looked at Penny. "He didn't give me one and I don't really feel like talking to him right now."

Penny smile a little. "I know he loves you."

"That's what ma said, but Penny I'm not so sure anymore."

Tracy leaned on her pillow. "Actually before he broke up with me we did have a fight."

"You did?"

Tracy nodded. "He wanted to move to California and try to make it there but I'm happy here. I mean my parents, you, Seaweed, Inez, Maybelle and the rest of my friends are here. Plus Corny gave me a really nice job."

"What did Link say?"

"He understood about everyone being in Baltimore but asked me if I wanted an adventure and I told him maybe in a couple of years I'd think about it."

"Want to get out of here and see a movie or something?" Penny asked.

"This place does hold lots of memories. I wish there was some way to forget them all."

Penny had a thought. "I'm sure you don't want to forget them. But I may be able to help you with the pain of this place."

Tracy looked at her curiously.

"As you know Amber and I are getting a place together. We have extra room. Why don't you move in with us?"

"What about my parents?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Anyways the house isn't too far away but wouldn't it be nice to have some fresh surroundings?"

Tracy nodded.

Penny smiled. "Then it's settled."

"Don't you have to talk to Amber first?"

Penny shook her head. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

Amber was fine with it. She had changed a lot since the pageant and Tracy considered hr a good friend. Edna and Wilbur were saddened to hear that Tracy wanted to move but they understood that she needed it.

"Tracy hun are you sure you want to do this? Edna asked as she was helping Tracy pack.

"Yes ma, it'll be fun living with Penny and Amber. Besides it's not like I'm moving halfway around the world or anything."

Edna nodded.

Wilbur smiled at Tracy then looked at Edna. "Don't worry Edna hun our Tracy has a good head on her shoulders and she'll be fine."

Tracy hugged him. "Thanks dad."

Penny, Amber and Seaweed came to help bring her stuff over on moving day a couple weeks later.

Seaweed wiped his forehead after putting another box in the car. "Did you always have this much stuff Trace?"

Penny kissed his cheek. "Sweetie you know that us girls always have a lot of stuff."

"It's not that bad is it Seaweed?' Amber asked as she came out of the building with Tracy. Both girls had stuff in their hands.

Tracy shrugged. "I've always been kind of a pack rat."

Seaweed sighed looking at all the boxes. "You know all of this has to go into the house too."

"We know Seaweed." Amber replied.

Despite Seaweeds grumbling they got all of Tracy's clothes and stuff into the house with relative ease. Tracy brought Jim with her. Penny and Amber had agreed to give her the master bedroom. They had moved in the weekend before. Later that day after Seaweed left, Penny and Amber helped Tracy unpack. Jim jumped in a few of the boxes. In one box Amber found a picture of Link and Tracy on their one year anniversary.

She held it up to Tracy. "What should I do with this?"

"Throw it away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Amber tucked it away in her pant pocket. She knew that one day Tracy would regret it if the picture was thrown away.

About a month later Tracy stopped thinking about what went wrong with Link. She had also noticed that she had been running to the restroom more often than was usual for her. She had been slightly lightheaded lately too. As she thought about it she realized that she had missed her period as well. She made an appointment to see the doctor.

Dr. Rodgers always reminded Tracy of a big teddy bear. He was portly and had a kind demeanor.

"What symptoms have you been experiencing?" he asked her.

"Well for the past few days I've been having to go to the bathroom a lot, been lightheaded, and it's been two months since my last period."

He looked straight into her eyes. "Have you been with somebody recently?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes, a little over two months ago but I'd rather not be reminded of him."

"It seems to me that you might be pregnant."

"Pregnant!?"

"We will have to run some tests to be sure but I'm almost positive."

Tracy nodded. A nurse came in and took some blood. She was then told to come back in a couple days for the results. Tracy was nervous as she walked into the doctor's office. She was still so young and the idea of children hadn't really crossed her mind.

Dr. Rodgers smiled at her as he entered the room. "It's as I thought. You are pregnant."

Tracy felt as if she could faint. She thanked the doctor and carefully drove home. Penny and Amber were there waiting for her. Jim greeted her at the door wagging his tail. She bent down and scratched his head as he licked her hand.

"So what did the doctor say?" Penny asked.

"He says I'm pregnant!"

"Is he sure?" Amber inquired.

Tracy nodded as she put her head in her hands. "I never thought that I'd be a mother at 19! And a single mother at that."

"You have us," Penny and Amber said in unison.

"I know and I thank you guys but …"

"It's not the same as having Link," Amber said finishing the sentence.

Tracy nodded solemnly. Jim had come over and again sensing Tracy's anguish sat down besides her. She scratched his head.

The next day Tracy had lunch with her parents.

"So you are having a baby?" Edna asked.

"Yes."

Wilbur looked at her. "How are you feeling about it?"

"Scared. I'm just so young and I'm not even married yet."

Edna thought of another question. "It is Link's right?"

Tracy gasped at the question. "Yes ma. He's the only guy I ever loved."

In her fourth month of pregnancy Tracy started craving all kinds of food. She would even take a baby Ruth bar and dip it in chocolate chip ice cream before taking a bite out of it. She even craved anchovies which normally she hated. Penny and Amber would get her a small pizza with anchovies on it and Tracy would eat the whole thing by herself. She had begun to noticeably gain weight as well. One day before the Corny Collins show started she went to Corny's office.

Corny smiled at her from behind his desk. "Hi Tracy what can I do for you?"

She sat down. "Corny I have something I need to tell you."

"What? Nothing happened to Amber, your parents, Penny, Seaweed or anyone else has it?"

"No, I'm pregnant."

"Does Link know?"

Tracy shook her head. I haven't spoken to him since he broke up with me and I haven't really wanted to."

Corny nodded. He had learned of the breakup days after it happened. Yet he had hoped that Tracy and Link could reconcile because he knew how crazy they were about each other.

"Are you happy about the pregnancy?"

"Yes, I mean I've always wanted children but I never thought I'd be this young."

"If there's anything you need just let me know. And when its time for your leave you'll have a job waiting when you get back."

Tracy started crying. "Thank you Corny. You don't know how much that means to me."

Corny handed her a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, I've been weepy lately."

Corny nodded. "It's probably natural."

Tracy smiled at him. "Thanks."

Tracy's weepiness was caused by hormones and as time went by they got worse. One day she was helping Penny and Amber clean out a room near the master bedroom so it could be used as the nursery. Amber forgot something downstairs and Penny had left to answer the phone, which turned out to be Seaweed. Tracy was left to carry some boxes of stuff to the basement. She saw Penny smiling happily into the phone and Amber rummaging around in the kitchen.

"FINE I GUESS I'LL DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!" she yelled.

Amber jumped a foot. "Whoa Tracy. I was coming back to help you!"

Penny came into the room. "Trace what's the matter?"

Tracy stared at her stunned friends. "I'm sorry guys. I don't know where that came from."

"I've read that when you're pregnant your hormones go nuts," Penny said.

Amber looked to Penny. "That was frightening. How long does it last?"

Penny shrugged. "Not sure."

Tracy apologized again. She then began to laugh.

"What?" Amber asked.

"The baby just kicked!"

"Can I feel?" Penny asked.

Tracy nodded and both girls went to her. They smiled as they felt the baby.

Penny looked at Tracy. "What does it feel like?'

"Like bubbles."

After the baby calmed Tracy went to her room to take a nap. Jim followed her and jumped on her bed. Penny called Edna to see what they should do about Tracy's mood swings.

"How about we treat her to something nice like a baby shower?" Edna suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea! We could have a Halloween themed shower," Penny said.

"That sounds wonderful Penny."

Amber liked the idea too. They called Maybelle, Inez and the other girls who had been on the council. Tracy was told that her friends were planning a small Halloween party and to wear a costume. She had trouble deciding upon a costume to make at first until Jim licked her hand wanting to be pet. As she petted him an idea formed. Penny decided that she was going to stall Tracy, keeping her upstairs while the others quickly decorated. Amber dressed up Jim in a bonnet and diaper and held him on a leash so he couldn't run upstairs and ruin the surprise. After Penny discerned that everything was ready she led Tracy downstairs. Penny had dressed as a ghost and Tracy made a costume that resembled Jim. Tracy's mouth dropped as she read a sign saying "baby".

"A baby shower for me? No wonder why you wouldn't let me help with the decorations."

She hugged Penny then Amber who was dressed as a beauty pageant winner. She even had a tiara on her head and a sash that read "Miss Baltimore." Edna was dressed as a chef. Noreen was dressed as a white cat and Doreen a black cat. Shelley was a ballerina complete with a pink tutu. Darla looked like a detective and Lou Ann was a mouse. Maybelle dressed as a witch while Inez came as a cheerleader. Becky was dressed as an angel, Jeanette was an opera singer and Tammy was a devil. Brenda dressed as a mummy.

"I'm a good mummy," she told Tracy making a play on the word "mummy" and "mommy."

Tracy smiled. "I'm sure your daughter would agree."

Amber had allowed Jim off his leash and he ran to Tracy wagging his tail.

Edna smiled. "Can I get a picture of you and Jim?"

Tracy looked at Jim. "Sure."

She sat down on the couch and motioned for Jim to sit next to her. He did and she put her arm on his back, scratching it. Edna grabbed a camera and snapped a picture of them. The "baby" sign was in the background.

Penny and Amber made chicken and steak quesadillas. Edna made a chocolate cake. Maybelle and Inez made rice with small bits of carrots and peas in it. Tammy and Becky brought fruit punch and cups. Everyone grabbed a plate and dug into the food.

"So is the nursery ready yet?" Darla asked.

"Not yet but I still have a few months."

"They will go by fast," Brenda told her.

"Have you thought of names?" Tammy asked.

Tracy smiled. "I like Robby for a boy or Margaret for a girl."

"Those are nice names," Shelley said.

"Thanks Shelley."

After cake it was time for presents.

"I got you a crib and sheets for the baby, it'll be here in a couple days," Edna told her.

"Thanks ma."

"You're welcome."

Penny and Amber put their money together and bought Tracy furniture for the nursery, including a dresser and changing table. Maybelle gave her a rocking chair that she had used with Seaweed and Inez. Brenda gave Tracy a teddy bear for the baby and pacifiers. Tammy gave her some baby clothes she found in the store. They could go for either a boy or girl. Inez bought her a baby blanket and a couple matching pillows. Both had moons and stars on them. The rest of the girls chipped in and gave a gift coupon so she could buy diapers, and anything else she needed.

"Thank you all."

The doorbell rang and Amber answered it. She smiled as she let Corny in. Jim bounced over and greeted him.

He flashed his famous smile. "Hi girls."

Tracy walked over to him. "Corny what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my favorite assistant have a baby shower without giving her something."

Tracy saw that he had a box in his hand. IQ came in behind him with a bigger box. They put them down once they got inside. Tracy unwrapped them. Jim ran around the paper yelping happily. She found a high chair and car seat.

She smiled and hugged Corny then IQ. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Might I add that all you lovely ladies look stunning." As he said this he looked at everyone but allowed his gaze to linger on Amber.

Over the next few weeks Tracy, Edna, Penny and Amber got the nursery ready. The furniture had arrived and Seaweed and IQ had helped them put the heavier items in place. The car seat and high chair were placed in the basement for the time being. Tracy's bulging stomach put pressure on her back causing it to ache. Her feet were often swollen as well. Amber and Penny tried to help with rubbing her back and getting her pillows to rest her feet on. Her mood swings had lessened much to her friends relief.

On Tracy's last day at work before her leave she was sitting watching the couples practice a new routine for the show. As she was remembering her days on the show she felt something wet between her legs. She quickly stood and found Maybelle in her office.

"Maybelle I think I'm having the baby."

Maybelle jumped up. "I'll take you to the hospital."

She grabbed her pocketbook and keys and gently helped Tracy to the car.

**TBC.....**


	3. The Return of Link

**A/N **_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter...Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_

* * *

3.

Tracy and Maybelle passed by Corny on the way out. He took one look at Tracy then one at Maybelle.

"I'll go call the others."

"Thanks Corn…OW!" Tracy yelled.

"Don't worry sugar it'll pass. But we need to get you to the hospital."

Maybelle helped Tracy into her car. She got in the driver's side and quickly drove to the hospital. Once there Maybelle grabbed a nurse.

"My friend is having a baby," she practically yelled motioning to Tracy.

The nurse nodded and quickly got a wheelchair. Both women helped Tracy into the wheelchair and pushed her inside. Maybelle followed. A few eyes rose at Maybelle but nothing was said.

The nurse looked at Tracy. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"I'm not sure really."

They got to the maternity floor and put Tracy in a room. Maybelle sat next to her. Tracy had another contraction and squeezed her hand as the pain hit her then passed. It seemed like the contractions were six minutes apart at the moment. Dr. Rodgers was called. Ten minutes after Tracy arrived in her room Edna bustled into the room.

"Oh my baby is having her baby."

Maybelle moved so Edna could sit by Tracy. "I'll be in the waiting room."

Tracy gave her a small smile. "Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome Tracy."

Another contraction came as Dr. Rodgers came in. Edna held onto her hand as the doctor checked to see how far along she was.

"You're dilated two centimeters so still a while to go," he told her.

Tracy's eyes scrunched in pain as another contraction washed over her. Once it passed Edna stood.

"I'll go get some ice chips for you." She walked out of the room and returned shortly with a cup of ice. She handed it to Tracy who took some. They did help some.

Four and a half hours later Tracy was at five centimeters. She was offered an epidural and agreed. A nurse came in and gave it to her. Tracy had been in labor for over twelve hours when she was told that she was fully dilated. A couple nurses helped position her and she was told to push on her next contraction.

"The baby's head is out," Dr. Rodgers told her after several pushes.

A couple more pushes later he smiled. "Tracy you have a son."

Tracy leaned back into the mattress exhausted.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

Edna thought for a minute then nodded. She stood and took the scissors from Dr. Rodgers. After the cord was cut, Edna kissed Tracy's sticky brow while the baby was cleaned. A nurse then put a towel on her chest and gently placed him on it wrapping the towel around the small bundle.

"Isn't he a little guy," Edna cooed.

Tracy smiled as she touched his hand and forehead. He opened his eyes and Tracy found a familiar shade of brown looking back at her. Edna left them alone to let everyone in the waiting room know about the baby. Edna, Wilbur, Penny, Seaweed, Corny, Amber, Inez and Maybelle walked in a few minutes later.

"So hun what did you name the baby?"

Tracy smiled down at him then looked back at her family and friends. "Robby Wilbur Turnblad."

Wilbur grinned. "Great middle name!"

"He has your eyes Trace," Penny said as she gazed upon Robby.

Seaweed was standing besides her. "At least he doesn't have Cracker boy's eyes."

Penny hit him on the arm and gave him a look. "Ow!"

Penny motioned to Tracy but luckily she didn't appear to have heard him.

"Can I hold him?" Edna asked. Tracy nodded and handed Robby to her. She smiled lovingly at him.

Wilbur felt of Robby's hands and feet. "Bet he's going to be a strong one."

"How can you tell that Mr. Turnblad?" Amber asked.

"Look at his beautiful mom," Wilbur answered smiling down at Tracy.

"Tracy sure has a heart of gold. I hope Robby has the same," Corny said. He held Robby next and sang a few bars of "Nicest Kids in Town" to him.

"Yep Robby is sure lucky to have a mom like Tracy," Inez added.

"And I'm lucky to have friends and family like you," Tracy said smiling.

Penny held him next. He reached out to where her lollipop was dangling.

Maybelle chuckled. "Looks like we have another sweet tooth on our hands."

Penny tried to speak but with her free hand had to take her lollipop out of her mouth. "I am not a sweet tooth."

Seaweed smiled and kissed her cheek. "Baby yes you are and you are all mine."

Penny smiled at him before looking back at Robby.

"Can I hold him?" Amber asked.

Tracy nodded. "Of course."

Penny carefully handed him to her. She gently sang "You Can't Stop the Beat" to him and he yawned. "Guess he's had a big day today."

Corny was watching her with a smile on his face. He then glanced to Tracy who yawned. "As did his mom."

The nurse came back in and told everyone that Tracy needed her rest. She took Robby to the hospital nursery. A couple hours later Tracy awoke. She had some dinner and Betty, the nurse that took Robby earlier brought him to her and showed her how to feed and burp him. Tracy drifted back to sleep afterwards. Betty and the other nurses took care of Robby during the night so Tracy could sleep. The next morning she was brought milk, tea, pancakes and sausages. Brad, Brenda, Tammy, IQ, Noreen, Doreen, Darla, Fender and Bix visited her that morning. Tracy was holding Robby.

"Guys I'd like to introduce Robby Wilbur Turnblad."

"He has the prettiest brown eyes," Darla cooed.

"I bet he'll be a heartbreaker when he's older," Tammy added.

Fender and Bix commented on how they'd show Robby their comic book collection when he got older. Noreen and Doreen commented on his chocolate brown eyes.

"He has such beautiful eyes," Noreen said.

"They look so full of wonder," Doreen added.

Brenda smiled as she held him. "It's been a while since I've held a baby this small in my hands. He's innocent now but once he gets bigger he'll be a handful."

Brad grinned. "Uncle Brad will help keep him in line."

IQ laughed. "You keeping someone in line?"

After they left Betty showed Tracy how to change Robby's diaper. She fed him again as well. Becky, Lou Ann, Sketch, and the other council members came and visited her at the hospital throughout the morning and early afternoon. Around 2:30pm that afternoon Penny and Amber came to bring Tracy and Robby home. They brought her car home from the studio earlier that morning. Penny took Tracy's suitcase and Amber pushed Tracy and Robby downstairs in the wheelchair. Once outside, Penny stayed with Tracy while Amber got the car. The girls helped her and Robby into the car and drove them home. Once inside Jim came over and greeted them. Tracy bent down and showed him Robby.

"Jim this is Robby."

Jim sniffed him and wagged his tail. That afternoon Edna and Wilbur came by. They took turns holding their grandson and giving Tracy advice.

"Do you have enough diapers and such hun?"

"Yes ma."

That evening they had a small dinner while Robby slept. After feeding him and changing his diaper she put him down then went to bed herself. A couple hours later she awoke to him crying. Jim moved besides her. She stood and walked to the nursery.

"Shhh…Robby," she said as she picked him up.

She sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding him as she rocked back and forth.

"Good morning Baltimore, every days like an open door every night is a fantasy every sound like a symphony," she softly sang after he finished. Robby yawned and stretched as she did so.

Tracy yawned herself as she kissed his forehead and laid him back in the crib. She walked out into the hall and bumped into Penny.

"Sorry did he wake you?"

Penny nodded and yawned. "It's alright Tracy. Next time let me get him so you get some sleep."

Tracy yawned and nodded, not wanting to argue.

A little while later Robby started fussing again. Penny got up and picked him up. She changed his diaper having watched Tracy earlier in the evening. She then sat in the rocking chair trying to imagine Seaweed as a baby. She sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to him then gently placed him back in the crib. A couple hours later, Tracy fed and burped him again. A little over an hour later Robby fussed again. When Tracy got to the door she found Amber walking around the room holding him. When she turned she saw Tracy.

"I know you probably sang to him, but I thought he'd like to dance."

Tracy smiled. "He seems to be liking it."

Amber nodded. "Go back to sleep. I'll put him back in the crib."

"Thanks Amber."

"What are friends for?"

Tracy smiled before heading back to bed. The rest of the night went by in a similar fashion. Tracy would feed Robby and the other times Penny and Amber would take turns caring for him.

That morning Tracy awoke and looked at her clock. "Ugh its 7:30am."

She checked on Robby and he was awake. She fed and changed him then walked downstairs. Amber was making coffee and Penny sat at the kitchen table. Her face was in her hands. Amber had bags under her eyes.

Tracy yawned. "Morning. Did you guys get any sleep last night?"

Amber turned. "Some, how about you?"

"I'm so tired! Is the coffee ready?" Penny said.

"A little. Who knew that we were going to be so tired?" Tracy said.

"Our parents and not yet Penny," Amber answered.

Over the next few months everyone adjusted to having a baby in the house. Tracy had taken to using a breast pump so Penny and Amber helped feed Robby. When Tracy went back to work Edna babysat Robby. When she put the television on and Tracy appeared on the screen he would try to touch her.

"No sweetie you can't touch mommy. She'll be here to take you home soon."

Robby looked at Edna then reached out to Tracy again.

One night Tracy sat in the rocking chair feeding him a bottle.

"Without love life is like the seasons with no summer/Without love life is like rock and roll without a drummer/Robby I'll be yours forever cause I never wanna be without love," she softly sang. A small tear fell down her cheek.

"Tracy what's wrong?" Amber asked. She was standing at the door.

She looked up at her. "Just thinking of this song reminds me of Link."

"Why sing it then?"

"It came to mind."

Amber grinned. "Maybe it can have new meaning with Robby."

Tracy smiled and gazed at Robby. He smiled up at her. "It can."

One day Penny was sitting in the living room while a six month old Robby played with building blocks on the floor. She was watching the news about the Vietnam War. She turned to look at Robby and back to the news. She looked again at Robby but he wasn't in the same spot. She panicked a little until she moved her head slightly and saw Robby crawling towards her.

"Tracy!" she yelled.

Tracy ran into the room. "What Penny?'

"Robby's crawling!"

Tracy looked down and saw him. "Robby you're crawling!"

Robby stopped and sat. He looked at Tracy and smiled. He then started crawling towards her. She swept him up in her arms and he laughed. Jim came in to see what was happening. Once Tracy placed Robby back on the floor Jim ran over and licked his face. Robby giggled again.

Amber walked in the room and saw Tracy and Penny's happy faces. "What happened?"

"Robby crawled," Penny said.

Amber picked him up. "You're getting to be such a big boy aren't you?"

Robby smiled at Amber.

After he learned to crawl Robby managed to get into cabinets and the bottom shelf of the bookcase where the records were kept.

3 months later Robby was sitting in the playpen. Tracy was on the couch reading the newest Ian Fleming book while keeping an eye on him.

"Mama."

Tracy looked around to see who spoke. She looked to Robby.

"Mama," he said.

"Robby you spoke!"

Amber and Penny entered the room.

"Guys Robby spoke!" she told them.

"Mama," he said again.

Amber and Penny looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Robby can you say Penny?" Penny asked as she stood close to the playpen.

"Mama."

"It may take a few more tries there Pen," Amber said.

A couple weeks later Robby learned to say Penny but he still had some trouble with his "P's" so it came out at Enny instead.

"Enny ,Amer," he said one day. He was in the playpen.

Amber turned. "What is it sweetie?"

Penny looked at him too. She saw that his favorite teddy beat on the floor besides the playpen. "Want Teddy Robby?"

"Enny."

She took that as a "yes" and picked it up for him.

At the Turnblad's the phone rang. Edna picked it up.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Turnblad this is Link, can I speak to Tracy?"

Edna was surprised to hear his voice. "I'm sorry Link but she doesn't live at home anymore."

"Oh, do you have a number where I can reach her?'

Edna wasn't sure about giving him her number but she wanted them to get back together. "Sure it's 555-6789."

"Thanks. Can you please keep my calling a secret from her because I want to surprise her?"

"Of course," she answered. She knew that Tracy would be mad is she knew but if she and Link talked then it was worth it.

Link then called the new number. After two rings Penny answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Penny this is Link. I was wondering if I could talk to Tracy."

"Link! Um she isn't here at the moment."

"Oh ok. I'll try again later."

Tracy came in the room a minute after she had hung up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked Penny.

"Wrong number."

Amber walked in a minute later. Penny looked to her. "Amber can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure Pen."

Once out back Amber turned to Penny full of curiosity.

"We have a problem," she told Amber.

"What?"

"That was Link wanting to talk to Tracy."

"How'd he get our number?

"How should I know?"

"What should we do Amber?"

She shrugged. "He broke her heart. I wonder what he wants after all this time."

The next day Tracy was at home with Robby and Jim. Robby was napping. Jim slept on the rug besides the crib. Amber and Penny were out doing errands. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey lil darlin."

**TBC...**


	4. Meeting Robby

**A/N** _Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed the last chapter and a special thanks to H6p8gv for helping me with remembering things that we want in the chapters..._

* * *

4.

"LINK! Is that you!?" Tracy asked incredulously.

"How'd you get my number?"

Link stayed calm. "Your mom gave it to me."

"Why are you calling me after all of this time? Tracy could hear his sigh as he looked for the right words. She knew that he was probably running his hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I know now that it was a stupid mistake."

A hundred different emotions were flowing through Tracy's body. "Mistake?" She tried to keep her anger in check.

"I want to talk but not over the phone," he told her.

"Where then?" Tracy asked.

"I was thinking we could talk over dinner."

Tracy didn't know what to say. On the one hand she was still heartbroken and angry at Link but the other said to give him a chance.

Link grew worried over the silence. "Tracy you still there?"

Tracy realized she hadn't responded. "Yes, you took me by surprise."

"I don't know if going would be such a good idea," she added hesitantly.

"Trace, look after I left I was so depressed. I realized that walking away from you was the biggest mistake I've made in my life. I'd do anything to make it up to you. Please come to dinner with me so we can talk."

Tracy heard remorse in his voice. "Alright."

Link smiled though she couldn't see it. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6. Wear something nice."

Tracy hung up not believing what just happened. Amber walked in the room as she put the phone on the receiver.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked Tracy.

Tracy looked at her. "Link asking me out to dinner."

"I wouldn't go if I were you. Remember how hurt you were when he broke up with you?"

Tracy nodded solemnly. "I remember but a part of me still loves him and wants to get back together with him."

Amber frowned. "Still. I know that deep down inside Link's a good guy but he's been gone for so long."

"I'm going to go and see what he has to say." With that Tracy left the room.

Penny walked in a minute later. Amber pulled her aside. "Penny we have a problem."

Penny looked around fear etched in her eyes. "What?"

"Link called earlier an asked Tracy out to dinner. I can't talk her out of going out with him,"

"I always knew she still loved him."

Amber grinned at Penny's response. "True but its still not a good idea."

"I don't want Tracy getting hurt again either Amber. Maybe she'll listen to me."

"I sure hope so."

Penny found Tracy in Robby's room. She was feeding him a bottle.

"Trace, can I talk to you?"

"If you are trying to persuade me not to go to dinner with Link then forget about it. I've already made up my mind."

"Tracy you know that I like Link but he left with no explanation and what does that say about the guy?"

"Dinner will give him a chance to explain himself Penny. I owe him that."

Penny's eyes creased. "You owe him nothing. He's the one that left."

"I know but I still love him. I want to give him another chance."

Penny sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win.

The next afternoon Tracy was still going to the dinner. Amber and Penny had given up on trying to convince her otherwise and had agreed to watch Robby. Tracy picked a beautiful blue dress and styled her hair in a French twist. Link arrived early and when Tracy opened the door she found he carried a bouquet of flowers and chocolates with him. He was still as handsome as he was before the break up and Tracy couldn't help the feeling of her heart beating faster at the sight of him.

"Hi Trace. These are for you."

Tracy took them from his hands and smelled the flowers. "Thank you."

He looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you so do you." He was wearing a blue suit that offset his brilliant eyes.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Merlottes, it's a fancy steakhouse."

"No wonder why you told me to dress nice," she told

He escorted her to the car and opened the door and let her slide in.

She grinned at him. "My, what a gentleman you are."

He winked at her then closed the door and walked to the driver's side, getting in himself.

Link turned towards Tracy after starting the car. "I missed you Trace."

Tracy frowned. "I missed you too Linky, oops Link."

Links eyebrows rose. "Why'd you fix yourself?"

Tracy sighed. "I haven't seen you in months and you broke my heart."

Link looked sad. "I hope to remedy that."

He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled back, pushing him away.

Tracy looked straight in his eyes. "Look Link I was hesitant to even agree to go to dinner with you so I'd appreciate it if you didn't kiss me."

Link looked disappointed. "Come on doll it's been so long since we kissed. I just wanted to see if we still had any chemistry left."

"And whose fault is it that it's been so long?" Tracy told him.

Link looked down at his hands which were in his lap. The rest of the drive to the restaurant was silent. Merlottes was a short distance outside of town. It was a one story building with soft light emanating from it. Link opened the car door for Tracy and escorted her into the restaurant. He opened the door for her before walking in himself.

"You really are a gentleman," she told him. He smiled and winked. Tracy's heart started beating faster at that wink. She took his arm and he led her further inside.

"Two under Larkin," he told the tall host. The host looked in his book and nodded.

"This way please," he told them as he led them to the table. Tracy noticed that there was a dance floor and candles placed in the center of each table. Link pulled Tracy's chair out for her and she smiled at the gesture. He then sat opposite her. They ordered wine and steak and baked potatoes from the waitress. Tracy then looked back at Link curiously.

"So what happened to us?" she asked.

Link ran his hand through his hair. "Remember when I talked of going to California and you wanted to stay because you were happy working for Corny?'

Tracy nodded.

"Well I guess I just thought that by breaking up we'd both be happy. I could be free to head out in the world and you could happily stay here."

"But Link I told you that going to California was an option I'd think about."

Link nodded. "I know I just guess I got impatient waiting. I wanted to make it big."

"That still doesn't excuse everything."

"I know Trace but I would like to make it up to you."

Music started playing and Link stood and held out his hand to her. Tracy stared at him for a moment before taking it. He led her to the dance floor but Tracy took his hand and stood farther away from him as they swayed to the music. Afterwards Link pulled Tracy's chair out for her as they sat at their table. The waitress brought them their dinners.

Link started the conversation back up. "After I broke up with you I did go to California like I thought I wanted to. But after being there awhile I realized hat I missed all of my family, friends, and most importantly I missed you."

Tracy melted a bit with the dance and the intensity of his eyes. "Oh Linky that's so sweet."

Link grinned at being called by his nickname again. "I still love you Trace and I am so sorry for what I did."

The waitress came back and they ordered a chocolate brownie sundae with two spoons. She came back and moving the candle put it between them. They both took a bite.

"Trace the reason why I asked you to dinner was to see if you'd consider giving a guy like me another chance?"

Tracy's mouth almost dropped. She had dreamed of a moment like this but never expected one. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "I love you too Link, but you really hurt me so if I decide to give you another chance you have to promise to not do that again and we'd need to take things slow."

Link grinned. "I promise."

Tracy grinned. "Alright I'll give you another chance.

"So what have you been up to since we broke up?" he asked smiling at her previous words.

"I've been working at the studio and for the past year I have been raising our child."

Link almost fell off of his chair. "Our what!? We have a child!? Why'd you never tell me?"

"You were the one that wanted some space," she simply answered.

Tracy took her purse and took out a picture and handed it to him. "His name is Robby."

Link stared at the photo. "He has your beautiful brown eyes and my nose."

Tracy smiled and nodded. "He's a handful at times but I couldn't imagine life without him."

Link paid the check and helped Tracy out of her chair. He then offered his arm to her and held the door open before leading her to his car. He opened the door for her again and she grinned. He then walked around the car to his side.

"So what shall we do now doll?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private and comfortable to talk more."

"We can go to my place," Link told her.

"Your place! Link let's take things slow."

Link nodded. As Tracy looked at him though, she could feel the emotions that had lived dormant within her. She leaned over and kissed him. She could feel his surprise but he soon reciprocated. Soon the kiss turned into a French kiss.

"I've forgotten how good your mouth tastes," Link told her.

"Same here," Tracy added with heavy breathing.

Link managed to drive them back to their place where they started kissing again the minute they got in the door. Clothes fell to the floor as they made their way to the bedroom. Link followed Tracy onto the bed his lips never leaving hers. He kissed down her chin and neck where he lingered. She giggled as he nibbled her skin. He then moved down her body. After unhooking her bra he attacked her breasts nibbling them Tracy whimpered and he moved back up to silence her. When he pulled back he smiled.

"I really missed that whimper too."

Tracy smiled and whimpered again. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and arms. He attacked her neck again making her giggle. She could feel his muscles tense. Tracy kissed his neck and shoulders moving slowly down his chest and back up.

Tracy pulled back a little. "We'd better use protection because I don't think we'd want to make the same mistake so soon after reconciling."

Link nodded. "Yes, I don't want that to happen either." He pulled open the nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom. After making love they lay in bed. Link was rubbing his fingers up and down her cheeks.

"Can I come over tomorrow and see Robby?" He asked.

Tracy smiled. "Of course. I'd like him to meet his father."

After getting dressed, Link drove Tracy home. They shared a goodnight kiss as they stood at the door. As soon as she was inside the door Penny saw her.

"What did Link want?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend again."

Penny was sightly shocked. "You said no right?"

Tracy diverted her eyes. "Um"

"Did you say yes?" Penny asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Why? Remember he broke your heart!"

Tracy nodded still not looking at Penny but then gazed at her. "I know, but he's changed."

"I hope you're right. By the way it sure took you a long time to get home from dinner."

Tracy diverted her eyes again. "I know. After dinner we went back to Link's place and after allowing our hormones and pent up emotions out we had sex."

Penny put her hand up to her mouth. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Relax Penny. We used protection."

"Still I wouldn't have thought that you'd let something like that happen."

"It just happened. Neither one of us had control."

"I'm fine anyways. Link and I just got a little drunker than usual last night."

"That's still no excuse."

"Please Penny give him another chance for me."

Penny sighed. "Alright. I'll try but only because you asked me to."

Amber walked in at that moment. She was upstairs with Robby. "Try to do what?"

"Link asked me to be his girlfriend again and I said yes. I know that he's changed and I want you both to give him another chance."

"What! I can't believe him! And you for agreeing!" Amber exclaimed.

"Please Amber."

Amber's voice softened. "Alright."

Tracy smiled. The next afternoon Link drove to Tracy, Penny and Amber's. He rang the doorbell and Amber answered the door.

"Link!"

"Hi Amber, is Tracy here?"

"Um yes."

"I invited him to meet Robby. I must have let that slip my mind," Tracy said from the living room.

"Oh I see," Amber said.

She allowed Link inside and Jim ran up to him and growled. Link bent down and scratched his head.

"What's wrong boy? Don't you remember your old pal?"

Jim sniffs his outstretched hand and after a few moments wagged his tail.

As Link stood he grinned. "Hey Penny."

She looked surprised. Amber kept a watchful gaze on him. "Link, um hi."

Link found the living room and smiled as he saw Tracy. He walked over and gently kissed her lips.

"Hi."

She grinned. "Hi."

He handed her a box. She opened it up and smiled.

"Oh Linky you're so sweet to bring me a batch of your special brownies."

He grinned. "You deserve it darlin."

Penny saw the brownies. "Oh brownies."

"Link brought them but it would be fair not to share," Tracy said holding the box out to her.

Penny grabbed one. "Yes you're right."

Robby sat behind Tracy's leg. He peeked out at Link.

Link smiled at him. "This must be Robby?"

Tracy smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's a little shy."

Link bent down and peeked at him. "Hi Robby."

Robby hid his face.

"Once he gets to know me he'll be alright," Link said confidently.

"He will," Tracy said.

He smiled. They spent the afternoon talking about Robby. Tracy told him about her pregnancy and how hard it had been being a single parent. Amber and Penny shot looks at him whenever they passed by the room. Tracy felt as though they were keeping an eye on him.

Link looked down at his hands. "If I had only known."

"Link, I never told you till now so don't beat yourself up."

Robby was in his playpen. Link got up and went to him.

"Hey Robby want to play peek a boo?"

Robby just looked at him, his eyes a little downcast from being shy. Link covered his eyes then uncovered them.

"Peek a boo Robby."

It took him a few more tries to get Robby to laugh but when he did Link had a huge grin on his face. That night she saw Amber at the kitchen table. She sat down next to her and frowned.

"What is it Trace?"

"I wish I hadn't you throw out that picture of Link and I."

"Wait here," Amber said. She ran upstairs and came down moments later. She handed the picture to Tracy who smiled up at her.

"I couldn't throw it away. I knew that you'd want it one day."

Tracy stood up and hugged her. "Thank you!"

Over the next several days Link visited Tracy and Robby. Robby had started warming up to Link and now smiled a similar grin at him every time he saw him. He didn't feel the need to hide. Amber and Penny had started warming up to him as well once they saw that he wasn't going to hurt Tracy again.

Tracy called her mom to tell her that she was back together with Link. She received a "that's fantastic hun" from Edna.

Corny called her into his office one day. Tracy sat full of curiousity.

"So how are things going?" he asked.

"Things are great."

"Oh?"

Tracy smiled and nodded. "Link and I got back together."

"When? How?"

"A little over a week ago he called asking me to dinner and we talked," Tracy answered.

"I'm so glad. You two make a great couple."

"Thanks," Tracy beamed.

Link was sitting next to Tracy with Robby in his lap the next day. "We should bring Robby to my parents and let them meet their grandson."

"Do they know about him?"

"Not yet."

"Alright he should know all of his grandparents," Tracy agreed.

The next day Link picked up Tracy and Robby. He drove them to his parent's house. His mom opened the door and a huge smile crossed her face as she saw Tracy.

"Tracy! It's been too long, how are you dear?" Heather Larkin said as she hugged her.

"I missed you too and I'm been well, you?"

"Oh fine sweetie."

Heathers gaze fell upon the bundle in Tracy's arms. His face was nestled against her blouse. In his arms there was a teddy bear. "And who do we have here?"

"Mom I'd like to meet your grandson Robby."

Heather's eyes widened. "My what!?

"I didn't know it at the time but when I broke up with Tracy she was pregnant."

"Oh! Hi Robby," she told him. He snuggled into the blouse more.

Link grinned and looked at his mom. "He's a little shy."

"Well come in," Heather said moving from the door.

"I'll be right back Trace. I'll go get his truck."

"Alright," Tracy said as he pecked her cheek.

When they were in the living room, Tracy place Robby on the floor so he could play with the truck that they had brought. He stayed close to his parents hardly gazing at Heather. Eric Larkin walked into the room.

"Tracy! So nice to see you!"

She smiled. "You too Mr. Larkin."

Eric then noticed Robby.

"This is our grandson Robby," Heather told him.

"Grandson really?"

Link nodded. "He's shy though."

Eric looked at Robby and grinned. "He certainly has a nice truck."

Tracy looked at him. "Corny bought it for him."

"That was awfully nice of Mr. Collins."

Heather nodded. "I bet that everybody was happy to see you. I heard that Tracy was living with Amber and Penny."

Link shook his head. "They made it clear I wasn't welcomed at first but I think they're warming up to me now."

Tracy spent the rest of the visit answering questions about Robby and what else had happened since she last saw Link's parents.

**TBC....**


	5. Happier Times Again

**A/N **_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter..you guys are awesome! I want to give a special thanks to **H6p8gv **for the great hockey scene he came up with (which appears later in the chapter) especially since I'm not very knowledgeable about hockey and for all of the help he gives, without him I sometimes wonder what would happen to this story....I hope that you enjoy..._

* * *

5.

Happier Times Again

Tracy and Link walked hand in hand to the park. Link pushed Robby's stroller. Robby was looking from side to side the entire way. Tracy held onto Jim's leash with her free hand.

"bwird," he said pointing to a robin.

Tracy looked down and smiled. "Yes sweetie that's a bird."

Robby then pointed next to him "Jim."

Jim wagged as he heard his name. He moved closer to Robby and licked his face. Robby giggled.

They found an empty bench and Link turned Robby so he was facing them.

"Mama," he said smiling at Tracy. Tracy smiled back at him.

Link looked to Robby. "Hey Robby, can you say dada?"

Robby looked at him for a moment. "Dada."

Link had a wide grin. "Way to go Robby.

Robby reached out to him and Link placed him on his lap.

Tracy looked to Robby and Link. "What did I miss?" She apparently was looking elsewhere before that moment.

"He just said dada," Link told her.

Tracy grinned and reached for Robby. Link handed him to her and she sat him on her lap.

"Way to go Robby!"

Robby giggled and smiled. "Dada," he repeated.

He looked at Link when he said it. He then looked at Tracy. "Mama."

Tracy looked to Link as Robby grabbed some of her brown locks in his hand. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Robby's first birthday is coming up soon," she told him.

"Are you going to give him a party?"

"Yes with Penny and Amber's help of course."

He smiled. "Of course."

"And yours too if you want. I also would like Heather and Eric to come to the party."

He brushed his lips over hers. "I'd like to help and I'm sure my parents will be thrilled to come."

Tracy felt dizzy but a small bark woke her up. Jim was watching a squirrel climb a tree nearby. He seemed to want to chase it but the leash hindered that ability.

"Jim, no chasing squirrels," Tracy told him. He whined but sat back down by her feet.

During the next week Penny, Edna, Amber, Link, Wilbur, Heather and Eric helped Tracy plan Robby's first birthday. Link and Tracy had told his parents about it and they insisted on helping out. One day Tracy took her mom aside leading her into the kitchen.

"Ma, do you mind if you only baby sat Robby every other day because Mrs. Larkin wants to baby sit him too."

"Not at all hun but why'd you have to pull me aside?"

"It's quieter here in the kitchen." Tracy left to go tell Heather of the good news.

When the day arrived everything was in place. That morning Tracy walked into Robby's room. He was already awake looking around at all of his toys. Jim followed her in.

"Happy birthday Robby!" Tracy said as she reached the crib.

"Mama tank you."

"You're such a big boy now," Tracy cooed as she picked him up and walked over to the rocking chair.

Robby looked around. "Auntie Penny, Auntie Amber?" he asked.

"They are downstairs sweetie."

"Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Coming over later."

"Dada?"

"He'll be over soon Robby. He smiled at those answers.

Jim moved so that he was close to Robby then licked his face. Robby smiled and laughed.

"Jim!" Tracy exclaimed. Jim looked at Tracy then licked her hand. Wiping her hand on her bathrobe she stood with Robby securely in her arms. She walked downstairs with Jim following.

"Happy birthday Robby!" Penny and Amber said in unison.

Robby smiled and reached out to them. Penny took him.

"Tank you Auntie Penny and Auntie Amber," he said.

"You're welcome sweetie," Amber said as Penny kissed his forehead.

Everyone including Jim ate breakfast. Penny made pancakes and sausages. Robby's pancakes were cut so small so he could chew.

Later that morning Link, Edna and Wilbur arrived. Link kissed Tracy's lips then ruffled Robby's hair.

Robby's smile widened as he reached out to him. "Dada!"

Link took him in his arms. "Happy birthday Robster." That was a new nickname Link had recently given him.

"Tank you."

"Where is the birthday boy?" Edna asked.

"Here grandma," Robby said.

"Ooo I can't believe you're one!" she exclaimed.

"There's the big guy!" Wilbur said. Robby reached out to them and both Edna and Wilbur held him.

Heather and Eric arrived soon after. Amber took Jim out in the kitchen and a few minutes later he came running into the living room with a blue plastic hat that said "Happy Birthday" on it. They helped with the decorations after holding Robby in their arms. Corny and the other council members arrived a little over an hour later and the birthday party begun. At seeing the influx of people at his party Robby snuggled close to Edna who was holding him. Noreen and Doreen saw Link and looked at each other.

Noreen walked over to Tracy. "What is Link doing here? I thought he dumped you."

Tracy nodded. "He did, but he called about a month ago and asked me to dinner. At dinner he asked me to be his girlfriend again."

"So is everything as it was?" Doreen asked. She was next to her sister.

Tracy smiled and looked to Link. He saw her and smiled. "It's much better."

Edna had made chocolate cake with white frosting that said "Happy Birthday Robby" on it. Tracy and Penny cooked burgers and fries for everyone. Tracy cut a burger into small pieces to feed Robby and Penny made an extra patty for Jim. She had given him a few fries as well. When it was time for cake Amber brought it out with one candle in the middle.

"Make a wish Robby," Penny told him.

Robby looked around his chocolate orbs falling on his parents. He smiled and Tracy and Link helped him blow out the candle. Amber cut a small piece for Robby. Tracy had put him in a high chair and was about to feed him a piece when he grabbed a bit of cake and mashed in between his hands. Link made the mistake of getting close to his hands. Robby smeared chocolate cake on his cheeks and lips.

Tracy laughed. "Well that's what you get for leaning too close to Robby."

Link frowned then kissed her.

"Link!" she shouted laughing. He laughed before capturing her lips again. Robby smiled and clapped his hands.

After cleaning off Robby and their own faces Tracy and Link got him to eat some of his cake, They ate their own pieces as well. Once everyone ate it was time for presents. Tracy and Link decided to help Robby with opening them. The first package they picked up contained a new truck and some shirts and pants from Heather and Eric. Links present was next. Robby smiled as Link handed him a stuffed dog that looked just like Jim. Wilbur and Edna handed Link their gift and he opened it for Robby. It was a huge teddy bear that looked like the one currently by his side. Tracy opened a package and showed Robby her gift. It was a picture of his handprints and foot prints. Above it read "A Precious Moment in Time" and she handed him a dump truck. Penny and Seaweed gave him his first toy record player with a few records that played children's music. Inez gave him a special record with Link and Tracy singing on it. Maybelle gave him new shirts and pants. Amber gave him a beautiful blue blanket with bears dancing around his initials. The others gave him toys like building blocks and gift coupons so that Tracy could buy him anything that he needed. Jim happily ran around the discarded paper barking. His birthday hat slumped off of his head slightly so Penny grabbed him and fixed it. He licked her hand before running around again.

A week later Link saw an ad in the newspaper for the Baltimore Bobcat hockey team. They were going to be in town playing Boston.

"Want to go to the game?" Link asked.

"I've never been to a hockey game before," she answered.

"Never?"

She shook her head.

He grinned. "Then you have truly been deprived."

"I didn't know you liked hockey."

He shrugged. "I started watching it with my dad when I was younger. Then I didn't as much when I was working on the show. But in California I started to watch more and more games."

A small shadow crossed Tracy's eyes before she smiled up at him. "Let's go!"

Link smiled. "He dialed the number and got two tickets."

The day before the game Tracy was kissing Link. "How will I know what's going on tomorrow at the game?"

Link kissed her cheek then neck making her giggle. Pleased by the sound he brushed his lips across hers. "I'll explain everything that's happening."

The next day he picked her up. "You'd better take a coat or sweater to the game because they keep the hockey arena cold."

"Will do." She kissed him before running upstairs. She came back with a light blue sweater.

They played with Robby for a few minutes before Edna arrived to baby-sit. Penny had plans with Seaweed and Amber had a date with Corny. He held the door open and let her pass outside first. She took his hand and he placed a gentle kiss on her palm before escorting her to his car where he again opened the door for her. She smiled and kissed him lightly before sliding in the seat. He walked over to the driver's side and got in. He drove them to the arena. He opened her door and helped her out before taking her hand again. Others walked by them eager to get to their seats. After handing the guy at the door their tickets they headed inside. There was a small stand with t-shirts and hats on it. The vendor was also selling programs. Tracy noticed a blue hat, the same color as the sweater she was holding on to.

Link saw her and grinned. "Why don't you try the blue hat on?"

Tracy smiled. "Alright." She placed the hat atop her head.

"You look cute in it."

Tracy pulled a mirror out of her purse and looked into it. "I know."

Link grinned. "Want me to get it for you?"

She looked to him. "Please."

He took out his wallet and paid the vendor. "Then I will. Let's head to our seats."

Tracy nodded and took his hand as she followed him to a pair of seats that had a great view of the ice.

Tracy looked around. "We have great seats."

Link nodded. "I know. There are three 20 minute periods with a 17 minute intermission between one and two."

Tracy nodded as she looked at the scoreboard. "Alright." She put her sweater on. It was indeed cold.

A couple minutes later the announcer's voice came over the speakers. "Welcome to this evenings game between the Boston Bulldogs and your Baltimore Bobcats. You are in for a very exciting evening because there's always been a rivalry between these two teams."

A couple players were in the middle of the ice along with the ref. The ref dropped the puck and the game began.

"Hart passes to Bates, he shoots he scores!" the announcer said.

Everyone cheered.

Tracy turned to Link. "Linky what just happened?"

Link smiled. "We scored a goal."

Tracy smiled. "Go Baltimore!"

The game started again and Hunter high sticks Edwards. The ref blew his whistle.

"What happened?" Tracy inquired.

"They got a penalty so the player sits in the penalty box for two minutes."

A man in front of them turned his had, anger brimmed in his eyes. "Look I'm trying to concentrate on the game and would appreciate it if you'd keep your mouths shut."

Link looked at the man. "Sorry this is the first hockey game my girlfriend has been to and I promised her that I'd explain everything."

At that moment the whistle blew. "At the end of the first period the score is Boston 0 and Baltimore 2," the announcer said.

Link saw that Tracy was rubbing her hands together. He took hers in his to warm them up. Tracy grinned as she captured his lips in thanks.

Once they parted Link looked to the door. "I'm going to get a beer and some dinner. Would you like anything?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes a beer and some dinner."

Link thought for a moment. "I know the perfect thing."

He kissed her then stood and exited. A few minutes later he reentered with two beers, two chilidogs and two orders of cheese fries. He handed one of each to Tracy.

She looked at all the food in her hands. "What did you get me?"

"A chilidog and an order of cheese fries."

Tracy licked her lips. "Yum." Link couldn't resist the temptation and seized her lips in a deep kiss. The guy next to them coughed and they parted.

"You'll love them. I remember my dad and I would get them every time we'd go to a game and knew you'd love them to," he said smiling. He placed his beer down and bit down on the chilidog. Tracy did the same.

Her eyes lit up. "The chilidog is delicious!"

Link chuckled happily. "Try the fries."

She took a couple fries and ate them. "They are delicious too."

Link smiled and they booth drank some beer. The game started again as they did so.

The announcer came over the speakers again. "Bates passes to Horn, he shoots he scores!"

"Go Baltimore!" Tracy shouted.

Suddenly the puck is shot into the crowd and a few people fight for it including Link. Link sat up with it in his palm. He handed it to Tracy.

"Here you go gorgeous."

Tracy looked at the puck then at Link. "Are you sure you don't want it?

Link nodded. "I'm sure. My dad already got one for me."

"He did?"

Link nodded again. "When I was seven."

Tracy took it and turned it in her hand. She leaned over and brushed her lips over his.

The announcer came over the speaker again. "At the end of the second period the score is Boston 0, and Baltimore 4."

"Linky can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Absolutely."

The stood and he took her hand. He then led her to where the bathrooms were.

"Will you wait for me?" she asked.

"I need to use the bathroom too so I'll meet you out here."

"Alright."

They headed into the bathroom. Tracy walked back out several minutes later finding that she was the first out. She looked around the building as she waited for Link. Link walked out of the bathroom and immediately saw Tracy, her back towards him. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck making her jump then giggle. She turned to him.

"Linky you scared me."

"Sorry Trace, I couldn't resist. Your neck was longing to be kissed."

Tracy giggled again before kissing him.

"Let's head back to our seats doll."

Tracy nodded as she took his hand again. "I want a coke first."

"Alright. I can use one too," he said leading her to the soda stand.

Tracy took her hand out of his so she could grab her wallet. "The coke is my treat."

Link grinned knowing not to argue with her. "Alright."

They got to the head of the line and ordered two cokes. Link held them as they returned to their seats.

The announcer spoke again. "For the third period Sloop replaces Evens in goal for Boston."

The game then started again.

"Rodgers checks Avery. Those two are going to go at it," the announcer told them.

Tracy grinned. "How cute those guys are hugging."

"Actually Trace they are fighting. Those two had some heated words for each other at the end of the last game so I guess some feelings die hard."

Tracy glanced down at her coke bottle. "I guess they do."

The game started again.

"Hunter checks Hart into the boards. He isn't getting up. Avery wants a piece of Hunter. Lemux wants a piece of Horn, this could turn ugly," the announcer said.

"Now Savard wants a piece of Sloop. And the benches clear. And now Rodgers leaves the penalty box and heads over to Avery. Those two are going at it again." He added.

Tracy watched as the player got checked into the boards is carried off the ice, horror in her eyes. She looked to Link for an explanation for the player being injured but stopped as she sees the other Baltimore players who are off the ice get on and a huge brawl erupts.

Link chuckled at her expression. She looked at him confused. "These teams are rivals so that guy probably thought that he checked his teammate into the boards on purpose. And the other guys from the benches and the goalies saw the Boston player push their other teammate after injuring Hart so they decided to help defend their teammates honor."

Tracy shook her head. "Don't they know fighting won't get them anywhere?"

Link shrugged. "I guess not. It gets their anger and rage out of them though."

"Yeah until the next fight."

The brawl finally ends and several players have black eyes and bloodied faces.

The announcer's voice came over the speakers. "And the game is over with the score Boston 0 and Baltimore 6."

Link turned to Tracy. "How'd you enjoy your first hockey game?"

"I loved it except for the fight."

"Sorry Trace."

Tracy took his hand and looked at him. "Don't be. I'd like to come to another one sometime."

Link grinned. "I'll find a nice clean game to bring you to."

Tracy nodded. "Please do."

Link led her to the car and opened the door for her. She kissed his cheek and slid in. He then closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He drove her back to the house. Walking inside they found Robby playing with his new dump truck and Edna sitting on the couch.

"How was the game?" she asked them.

"It was great until they started fighting," Tracy answered.

Edna frowned. "Oh I saw that. We also saw Link get the puck."

Tracy took Robby up into her arms. "Mama," he said.

"Hi Robby did you miss us?"

"Hey Robster," Link said ruffling his hair.

"Mama, dada you look cold at game."

Tracy kissed his forehead. "It was cold sweetie but I hardly noticed." She gave Link a sly look and he smiled.

"Play with me?" Robby asked. Tracy nodded and sat him down by his truck. She sat down next to him and Link sat on the other side as they found blocks and small objects to put in the dump truck. Robby then made a small sound meant to imitate the trucks and pushed it across the floor and dumped the objects by the playpen. He then returned for more objects.

**TBC....**


	6. Another Sleepover

**A/N **_Thanks to all of you who have read and/or reviewed this story..I really do appreciate it...I don't own any of the characters or songs in this chapter or any other chapter in this story...thanks again to **H6p8gv **for everything he does..I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

6.

Another Sleepover

A couple months later Baltimore held a fair. It was by the beautiful lake that Tracy and Link once had a picnic at. There were booths full of different games such as dart throwing and throwing a baseball at bottles of milk. There was even a tunnel of love. Heather was watching Robby because Tracy and Link wanted some time together. Link opened the car door and helped Tracy out. She took his hand as they walked into the fair.

Tracy smiled as she took in the surroundings. Link grinned down at her then captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"So what do you want to go on first doll?"

Tracy looked around then back at him with a seductive smile. "How about the tunnel of love? Remember how much we used to love that ride?"

Link's grin widened. "How could I forget?"

Tracy giggled as he took her hand and headed towards the ride. Link got two tickets and led Tracy to the boat which looked like a swan. Once settled in the boat Tracy snuggled into Link and he wrapped his arms around her. The boat began to move and once they were in the tunnel Tracy ran her fingers along Link's cheek. His bright blue eyes lovingly gazed upon her as he leaned over and captured her lips. Her hands ran through his hair as his were on her back holding her closer. They only parted after hearing a loud cough. Tracy crimsoned as they saw the ticket guy looking down at them. Link helped Tracy out of the boat and they walked towards the booths.

Link looked at Tracy. "Want to get a candy apple?"

Tracy nodded. "Sure but it's my treat."

"Alright."

They headed towards the food booths and found the one where the apples were sold. Link asked for two as Tracy pulled out her wallet. She paid as Link took their snack. He handed one to her and they found a bench to sit on. They watched the other people milling around the fair grounds as they ate. When they were finished Tracy looked up at the Ferris wheel.

Link followed her gaze. "Want to go on the Ferris wheel next?"

Tracy smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Link stood helping Tracy up. Hand in hand they walked to the Ferris wheel and once they made it to the head of the line sat down in one of the seats. Tracy laid her head on his shoulder as the seat rocked gently from the wheel moving. It stopped and Tracy noticed that they were close to the stars.

"Isn't it beautiful up here," she asked him.

"Not as beautiful as you cutie."

Tracy leaned over and gently kissed him. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a very bright star.

"Want to make a wish Linky?"

"Why wish when the only thing I will ever want is right by my side," he answered as he kissed her again.

The Ferris wheel began to move again. After a few turns around Tracy and Link's seat stopped on the ground. Link helped Tracy up and they walked over to the booths again. They walked up to one of the game booths. Brad was throwing darts at dart boards while Noreen and Doreen watched.

Tracy smiled. "Hey guys."

Noreen and Doreen turned. "Hi," they greeted.

Link smiled. "Hi guys."

Brad turned around and smiled at them. "Hi."

"Hey Brad," Tracy and Link said in unison.

"Link are you going to win Tracy a stuffed animal?" Brad asked.

"I'm going to try. I bet I hit the center of the board, unlike you," Link teased.

Brad grinned and held up a big purple bear. "Well I still get a stuffed animal for effort."

"It's the thought that counts even if you don't hit the target," Tracy told him.

"Thanks Tracy," Brad said.

Tracy nodded at him before following Link closer to the booth. Link paid the attendee and took a dart. He threw it and it hit the center of the target. Tracy applauded happily.

The attendee looked to Link. "Which one would you like son?"

Link turned to Tracy who looked over the stuffed animals.

"I'd like the red dog Link."

Link turned back to the attendee who handed him the dog. Link then handed it to her. Tracy kissed him. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip and he gave her entrance turning it into a French kiss.

Next they went to the haunted house. Tracy walked in first and Link followed. A mannequin dressed up as a ghost appeared in front of them and Tracy jumped back and grabbed Link's shirt tightly as she buried her head in his chest.

"It's just a prop Trace. It won't hurt you," he gently whispered trying to sooth her.

Tracy's voice was a bit shaking. "I know."

Link held onto her hand as thy explored the rest of the house. There were spider webs and fake blood stains in one room where they had a soundtrack with a woman's scream. The next room held two coffins. As Tracy and Link walked closer to the coffins one opened revealing a mannequin that looked like Dracula. The other opened a couple minutes later revealing a female vampire that looked almost like the bride of Frankenstein. Tracy was glad when they exited the house and into the cool night air.

It was now six months since Tracy and Link reconciled. Robby was eighteen months old and he was trying to learn how to walk. He would stand holding the coffee table or chair. He then began to take a couple steps but fall soon after the second step was taken. Link was standing by the records deciding which one to play when he heard Robby giggle. He turned.

"Dada," Robby said. He was standing up holding onto a chair.

"Hey Robster. Are you trying to walk?"

Robby nodded. "Walk."

"Come here buddy," Link told him. He bent down and held his arms out. Robby took a couple steps and fell. He tried again with the same result. The third time he walked part way to Link then fell. He used the table to stand then walked to Link. Link scooped him up in his arms.

"Way to go Robster!"

"What did I miss?" Tracy asked as she walked into the room.

Link smiled again. "Robby walked!"

"He did! How wonderful!"

Link placed Robby back on the floor and Tracy moved away so that he could walk to her.

"Come here Robby," Tracy said holding out her arms to him.

"Mama," he said as he stood holding the table and took a few steps. He fell once but stood back up and walked into Tracy's arms. She kissed his forehead.

"That was great sweetie!"

Robby giggled happily.

A couple of days later Robby sat on a blanket in the dining room while Tracy sat at the table writing letters. Jim ran up to him with a tennis ball in his mouth. He dropped the tennis ball by Robby's leg and licked his face. Robby giggled and picking up the ball threw it across the room. Jim ran after it and brought it back. Robby threw it again. This continued a few more times until Robby decided he wanted to stand. He used the chair to help him up and after throwing the ball chased after it along with Jim. Jim reached the ball first and turned to watch Robby. Robby reached him with falling only a few times. He grabbed onto Jim and tried to climb him. Tracy turned as she heard Jim make a sound.

"Robby what are you doing?"

"Riding the horsey."

"Get down."

"Come on mama can't I have little fun?"

Tracy walked over to him and picked Robby up. "Not by riding Jim."

Soon it was almost Valentine's Day. Tracy was happy this year for Link was back. About a week before February 14th Link took Tracy to lunch. After they ordered club sandwiches Link looked to Tracy and smiled.

"Is there anything that you'd like for Valentine's Day lil darlin?"

Tracy gazed at him. "Wouldn't that ruin the surprise of the gift?"

"But it would mean that you'd get something you really want," Link retorted.

Tracy reached over and twined her right fingers with his left. "But I have what I want."

He stood and leaned over the table. She mimicked him as he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"But Penny mentioned to me the other day that you were eyeing something in particular."

"Traitor," she muttered smiling. Link laughed.

"Well there is this necklace I saw. It's a gold locket that has an intricate musical note on front of it. It's beautiful."

Link nodded. "Sounds like you really want it."

"I do."

"Well maybe if you're good someone will buy it for you," he teased.

She smiled. "You know I'm always a good girl."

He smiled back at her. "That's why we waited three years to take our relationship to the next step."

Tracy intertwined their hands and brushed her lips across his. "That night was a night to remember."

"It certainly was," Link agreed.

Valentine's Day came and Tracy was about to get ready when the phone rang. She excitedly picked it up.

"Hi hun."

"Hi ma."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Edna told her.

"Thanks you too."

"So sweetie, do you and Link have any special plans tonight?"

Tracy smiled. "Yes we are going to Luigi's for dinner."

"Have fun!"

"Thanks ma we will."

Tracy hung the phone up and walked to her closet. She pulled out a blue dress that had a modest bodice but still showed off a little skin. The dress fell to her knees. She went in the bathroom and styled her hair in a French twist applying lots of Ultra Clutch so it'd stay in place. She then put some blush, mascara and lipstick on. She checked in on Robby who was taking a nap. When she entered the room she saw him looking up at her.

"Mama pretty."

Tracy giggled. "Thank you sweetie."

She picked him up and kissed his forehead. Penny and Amber were watching him so she could go to dinner with Link. At 5 that evening Link knocked on the door. Tracy opened it and enveloped him with a hug and a passionate kiss. He was wearing a nice blue suit.

He chuckled as soon as they parted. "Happy Valentine's Day Trace." He handed her a bunch of items including a flower bouquet. She kissed him the walked inside. She took them into the living room and placed the boxes and card on the table. She took the flowers and went to the kitchen returning minutes later with them in a vase which she placed in the middle of the table. She took the card and opened it first.

_Trace,_

_I love you more than words can say._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Love,_

_Link_

Tracy kissed his lips gently as she picked up a small heart shaped box. She unwrapped it and Jim who had come in to greet Link saw it and jumped on the paper. Jim wore a bow around his neck. It had hearts on it. Tracy opened it to reveal assorted chocolates. She opened the next box and found the floral scented perfume that she always wore. The next box was smaller. Tracy glanced at Link before opening it. He smiled at her encouraging her to go on. She opened it to find the necklace she wanted.

"Thank you Linky," she said as she practically jumped on him and crashed her lips onto his. He laughed when they parted.

"You're welcome. You should wear the necklace tonight."

Tracy smiled and Link helped her put it on.

She stood. "Wait here." She ran upstairs and got his. She handed him a few packages and a card before sitting down again. He opened the card first.

_Link,_

_I am so glad that we are back together. I love you with all of my heart._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Love,_

_Tracy_

He smiled as he found a coupon booklet inside the envelope. He then opened the first box, a heart shaped one like he had given Tracy. He found the same assorted chocolates. He opened the next one and found his favorite cologne and a small box of condoms. He looked to Tracy full of questions but she just gave him a sly smile. He opened the next and found a blue tie that would go nicely with the suit he had on along with others.

"Thanks Trace."

"You're welcome but there's one more thing I want to give you."

"You gave me enough doll."

Tracy stood and went to the kitchen she returned with a small red rose that she placed in his jacket lapel.

"There."

"Why do I need a flower?" he asked.

"Because Valentine's Day isn't complete without flowers," she replied.

At that moment Penny came in with Robby. His eyes lit up when he saw his father.

"Dada!"

Link smiled. "Hey Robster."

Penny put him down and he walked over to Link smiling. They had dinner reservations so they bid goodnight to Robby and Penny before walking outside. Tracy put on a blue wrap so her arms wouldn't get cold. Link opened the door to his car for her and she slid in. He then got in on the other side and drove to the restaurant. He parked and got out opening her door for her. Tracy kissed his cheek and took his arm as Link escorted her into the restaurant. It was decorated with hanging hearts and balloons. Candles were placed on the table and added a romantic atmosphere to the place. A dance floor had been set up and a small band was perched near it. Link led her to the host and they were taken to their table. Link ordered a bottle of wine from the waitress and she soon came back with it. Tracy ordered lasagna and Link ordered ravioli. While they were waiting for their dinner they sipped their wine. Music started playing and Link grinned at Tracy. He stood and offered her his hand.

"Join me for a dance?"

Tracy grinned and took his hand. "I'd love to."

Link led her to the dance floor and twirled her before encircling his arms around her waist. Tracy placed her hands at the back of his neck as they swayed to the music. The band was playing "_All the Way_". Tracy laid her head on his shoulder and his chin rested on her hair. They swayed back and forth with Link singing some of the lyrics in her ear. She touched his cheek and he moved his lips closer to hers. She captured his lips in a deep kiss. Link twirled her again and kissed her nose. As the song continued Tracy started falling backwards a little tipsy. Link caught her and brought her back to his chest but not before kissing her again. They got back to their table as the waitress was bringing their dinners. They happily ate ordering another bottle of wine when the first was emptied. Tracy fingered her new locket.

Link noticed. "I forgot to tell you that you should open the locket."

Tracy unhooked the locket and glanced down at it. On one side it was a picture of them on their first anniversary similar to the one that Tracy wanted to throw away when they were broken up. On the other was a picture of Robby and Jim.

"How'd you get the picture of Robby and Jim?"

"One day when you were fixing your hair or something Amber helped me get Jim on the couch with Robby and I quickly snapped the picture."

Tracy smiled. "Thank you."

Link grinned. "You're welcome."

They shared a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert. Tracy excused herself so that she could use the bathroom.

"I'll meet you by the door," he told her.

Tracy nodded as she walked towards the restrooms. Link paid the check then sauntered to the door. He tripped on the rug a couple of times on the way there. He looked outside at all the cars for a few minutes. When he turned to look for Tracy he saw a short brunette that looked like her. He walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"Come on lil darlin let's go."

The girl turned and looked at him with wide green eyes. "Get away from me creep."

He let go and immediately turned away from the girl.

"Linky I'm over here," Tracy called out to him as she waved her hand in the air.

He looked back at the girl. "Sorry I thought that you were my girlfriend."

She shrugged. "No harm done."

Tracy hugged him and kissed his lips gently. "Let's go."

"Sorry lil darlin I'll make that up to you."

Tracy grinned. He opened the door for her as they exited the restaurant. He held the car door open for her and she slid in. He then got in the driver's side. He leaned over and seized her lips.

"Where to know?" he asked.

"Let's go to your place," she answered with a sly smile.

Link smiled back. "Alright."

Link drove to his place and opened the door for Tracy. She took his hand as they walked up to the door. Once inside Tracy gave him a fierce kiss. He moved her into the living room and broke the kiss. She gave him a confused look as she tried to kiss him again but he backed away but he just motioned for her to stay. She watched as he walked to his small kitchen and grabbed some candles and a Zippo lighter. He walked back in and placed the candles around the room. He lit them then went to his record player and put their favorite Elvis record on. He walked over to her and took her hands and placed them around his neck. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss that turned into a French kiss. They swayed back and forth as they continued kissing. He moved down her chin and neck making her giggle.

"I love it when you giggle," he told her.

She giggled again as he kissed her neck. They moved closer to the bedroom, their lips melded together. Link unzipped her dress kissing her shoulders as he pushed the dress off of her. Tracy moved his head so that she could seize his lips. She stopped briefly so that she could unbutton his shirt. He shrugged out of it and let it fall to the floor. Tracy pulled him onto the bed and started kissing his chest. He unhooked her bra and she lay down. He started kissing her forehead and moved down to her nose then lips, chin ending up again at her neck. She giggled once again as he lingered there nibbling her skin. He then kissed down to her breasts where he nibbled on the soft flesh there. Tracy whimpered and Link silenced her with a kiss. He continued his ministrations finally helping her wiggle out of her underwear. Tracy sat up a little and gently pushed Link so that he was lying down and she was atop of him. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms and chest while nibbling his neck. He groaned happily at her. She then helped him out of his underwear and he flipped her over so that he was on top. He French kissed her.

After they made love they fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Tracy awoke and looked around. She saw Link sleeping soundly besides her and inwardly groaned thinking _"Not again" _She decided no to worry and got up to make breakfast. She found her dress and put it on before walking to the kitchen. She decided to make his favorite breakfast which consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, sausages and orange juice to drink. She quickly found all the materials she needed to make it and went about doing so. When they were finished she placed the plates full of food on a tray and walked back to the bedroom. She gently kissed his lips and his blue orbs fluttered open.

She smiled. "Good morning Linky."

She placed the tray on the bed.

Link pulled her close and kissed her. "Morning gorgeous. There is nothing better than waking up to your beautiful girlfriend bring your favorite breakfast I bed."

Tracy smiled. "Oh Linky that's so sweet. Now eat up."

"I know. Alright Trace."

They each took a few bites.

"You know Linky, this is the first time we've made love since the night we got back together."

"I don't think we should wait that long again," Link replied.

Tracy smiled and kissed him. "Me neither. I'm surprised we lasted this long."

Back at Tracy's house Robby had awoken and was looking for Tracy. Amber came into his room and picked him up.

"Where's mama?"

"I'm not sure sweetie but I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Robby pouted. "I want mama."

"Why don't we go downstairs to see what Auntie Penny is up to and get you breakfast?"

"Breakfast," Robby agreed.

They went downstairs and saw Penny. Penny looked at Amber who shrugged. They both figured that she was with Link but weren't a hundred percent sure.

Later when Tracy got home and after she saw Robby they questioned her. Penny- Where were you last night?

Tracy- I spent the night at Link's.

Penny- Ugh Here we go again

Tracy- Don't worry this time will be different

Penny questioned her first. "Where were you last night?"

"I spent the night at Link's."

Penny sighed. "Ugh here we go again."

"Don't worry guys this time will be different."

"I'm sure it will be Trace," Amber said smiling.

Later that morning Tracy went to work. She was sitting down at her desk with her head in her hands moaning a little. Corny walked by but stopped as he saw her.

"Are you feeling alright Tracy?"

Tracy looked up but she moved her head to fast and got a pang. "Ow. I'm fine really. Link and I just got a little drunker than usual last night."

"Ah Valentine's Day. I'll go get a hangover treatment that I've used before."

"Thanks Corny."

He smiled and returned a few minutes later with a tomato juice concoction. Tracy drank it and it did help.

A couple of month's later Tracy was staring at the calendar counting the days.

She gasped. "Oh no."

**TBC....**


	7. Joyous News

**A/N **_Thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers. Again I don't own any of the characters or songs in this chapter or story..please enjoy!_

* * *

7.

Joyous News

Penny walked into the room at that moment and saw Tracy staring at the calendar with her hand to her mouth.

"Trace what's wrong?"

Tracy lowered her hand and turned to face Penny. "Nothing. I just can't believe that it's almost March again."

Penny didn't think that was the truth but let it slide. "Oh ok."

Two days later Tracy began to notice that she was using the bathroom more often. That night Link came over to watch TV and be with Tracy and Robby. The news was on and Tracy got up and walked to the bathroom for the fifth time in the last couple of hours. When she came back she nuzzled into his chest. Robby was asleep in his playpen. His head was on a pillow that Tracy had placed in there. Link kissed her cheek as he ran his hand down her arm.

"You're sure going to the bathroom a lot tonight lil darlin."

Tracy sighed. "I know and I haven't had my period lately."

"What!?"

Tracy wanted to calm his anxiety stroked her fingers across his cheek and chin. "I'm sure its stress or something."

Link sighed liking that explanation.

The next day Tracy called the doctor and made an appointment for the following day. She walked into Dr. Rodgers office and was shown into an exam room.

"Hello Miss Turnblad what can I do for you?"

"Hi Doctor. I think I may be pregnant again. I'm late and I have been using the bathroom more and I have been craving eggs more recently."

Doctor Rodgers nodded as he wrote some notes in her chart. "Well let's take some blood so we can test it."

Tracy nodded. He left and a nurse came in and took some blood.

A few days later she returned to get the test results. She anxiously sat on the exam table. Doctor Rodgers knocked and entered not long after.

"Miss Turnblad you're pregnant again."

"Great," Tracy said.

He looked at her. "Who is the father this time?" He was curious.

Tracy smiled. "The same guy as Robby's."

"Let me guess he's broken up with you since then?"

Tracy looked at him as to ask why he'd say that. "No, he's still around this time."

Doctor Rodgers smiled. "Bet you're happy that he is."

"I'm really happy he is."

Tracy thanked Doctor Rodgers and left. On the way home she tried to think of a way to tell Link. She hoped that he would be happy about having another baby. As she pulled into the driveway she had an idea. Jim eagerly greeted her as she walked in the door. She scratched his head and he licked her hand.

"Hi boy, where is everyone?"

Jim looked towards the living room where Robby was looking at her from the playpen.

"Mama!"

"Hi Robby." She went to him and picked him up. He giggled as she kissed his forehead. Amber walked in the room.

"Hey Trace."

"Hi Amber where's Penny? I'd like to talk to you both."

"She's in her room."

Robby yawned and snuggled into Tracy's shoulder. It was time for his nap. She took him upstairs and gently laid him down in his crib. She then walked to Penny's room. Jim followed behind. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Penny called.

Tracy opened the door and Jim ran in jumping on the bed next to Penny and licking her face.

"Hi," she said laughing at Jim.

"Hi Penny. I was wondering if you'd come downstairs. I want to ask both you and Amber something."

"Sure."

Penny was curious as she followed Tracy downstairs and into the living room. Tracy sat down in the chair while Amber and Penny sat on the couch.

"I wanted to ask you if it'd be alright if I have a dinner for just me and Link tomorrow night?'

"Sure Trace, do you want us to watch Robby?" Amber asked.

"That would be great guys."

"Alright," Amber answered.

"We can take him to dinner," Penny added with a grin.

Tracy called Link and invited him to dinner. She decided to make burgers and fries, his favorite meal and for dessert cheesecake. The next afternoon she was making the cheesecake when Penny walked into the kitchen.

Penny's eyes lit up as she saw it. "Oh cheesecake! Can I have a slice?"

Amber walked in and saw it. "Me too?"

Tracy shook her head. "I am making it for my dinner with Link so you two can have a slice later."

"We are going to hold you to that," Penny and Amber said in unison.

As the time grew nearer Tracy set up candles around the dining room and chilled a bottle of wine. Penny and Amber were going to watch Robby for the evening and were taking him to dinner. Tracy got ready putting on a red dress and styling her hair as it was for the pageant. Link arrived wearing a nice blue shirt and black slacks. He leaned over and captured her lips the moment the door opened. Their arms wrapped around each other as they deepened the kiss. They parted for need of oxygen. Tracy let him in. Jim ran in the room wagging his tail. When Link reached the dining room his eyes took in the lighting and the food on the table.

"What's all this?" he asked.

Tracy smiled. "Come on can't a girlfriend make her boyfriends favorite meal and have candles and wine?"

Link shrugged and smiled. "I guess."

He held out the chair for Tracy. "Always the gentleman," she said smiling.

"Always," he agreed as he sat besides her.

They each took a burger and some fries. Tracy made an extra burger for Jim who was eagerly awaiting it as he lay by her feet. They ate quietly for a few minutes before Link rubbed his fingers up and down her cheek. Tracy only took a small amount of wine.

"Tracy, I know you and I can tell that there's something you're holding back."

Tracy sighed. "You know me too well. Alright. I went to the doctor the other day for some tests…"

Link's eyes filled with concern. "Are you sick?"

She brushed her fingers across his face. "No, Linky I'm pregnant."

"What!?"

"I'm pregnant," she said again.

He smiled and Tracy smiled back knowing that he wasn't mad just shocked.

"And I get to be here for everything this time?" he asked.

Tracy nodded. "Though pregnancy is no walk in the park."

He leaned over and French kissed her. "I think I can handle it."

Tracy stood and Link helped her with the plates. He noticed the cheesecake in the fridge as he grabbed a couple cokes.

"Cheescake! My favorite!"

"I know. Why don't we cut a piece and eat it in the living room. We can see what movies they have on television."

"That sounds like a plan."

Tracy cut the pieces and followed Link to the living room. They spent the rest of the evening eating, snuggling and watching "Casablanca". When Link started to move so he could leave Tracy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't leave."

He smiled at her before brushing his lips against hers. "What about Robby or Penny or Amber?"

Tracy didn't answer. Instead she stood and taking his hand in hers led him upstairs. Tracy kissed him the minute they stepped into the room and Link shut the door behind him. They continued kissing as clothes were strewn everywhere. Jim was on the bed so Link reluctantly parted from Tracy and let him out of the room.

A little while later Penny, Amber and Robby came back from dinner. The girls had noticed that Link's car was still in the driveway but decided not to disturb whatever they were doing. Penny and Amber took Robby to his room and found Jim lying on the rug I front of the crib.

"Goodnight sweetie." They both said kissing his forehead.

"Night Auntie Penny Auntie Amber."

Penny and Amber left closing the door slightly. Robby was far from sleeping so he climbed out of the crib. He patted Jims head as he walked out of the room. He heard a sound coming from Tracy's room and decided to check it out. He got to the door and pushed it open for Link hadn't pushed it hard enough to lock. Tracy and Link were under the covers. Tracy giggled as Link's lips moved down her neck and breasts. She whimpered as he nibbled on her soft skin. The door creaked and they paused.

"Dada get off of mama!"

Link saw Robby and jumped so that he was sitting next to Tracy. They held the sheet and comforter up to their chins stunned at Robby seeing them.

Link quickly found his underwear and got up.

"Hey Robster, what are you doing up?"

"I heard noise."

"Why don't I take you back to bed?" Link continued.

He grabbed Robby's hand and led him to his room. Jim ran into Tracy's room and jumped on the bed.

"Jim! Off!" Tracy said.

Link came in and laughed at him. "It's ok I should probably be going anyways." Tracy pouted and he kissed her.

"There's always my place next time," he said as he kissed her one last time before leaving.

The next day Penny walked into Tracy's room. She was lying on her bed with Jim right besides her.

"So did you have a nice night?"

Tracy smiled and nodded.

"You look awfully tired Trace," she said looking concerned.

"I'm alright. I'm pregnant."

Penny's eyes widened. "Have you told Link yet?"

Tracy nodded. "I told him last night which is why I wanted alone time with him and he was overjoyed that he is going to be there for all of our child's life this time."

"That's great!"

"What's great?" Amber asked walking into the room.

"I'm pregnant!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Did you tell Link?"

Tracy nodded. "Last night and he was overjoyed."

Amber smiled as she hugged her. "Link's been great with Robby so I'm not surprised that he's happy about another baby."

"We have to have another baby shower," Penny said.

"Why? We have things already that I got for Robby."

"What if you have a girl?" Amber inquired.

Tracy shrugged. ""She could learn to like the hand me downs."

Amber and Penny looked at her.

"Alright we can have a baby shower but please try not to put a diaper on Jim again."

"No promises on that," Penny told her.

Later that day Edna called asking if Tracy, Robby, Link, Penny and Amber would like to come for dinner the following evening.

"Let me ask the others but I'm sure it'll be no problem."

"Alright hun. I love you."

"Love you too ma."

Tracy talked to everyone and it was agreed that they would go.

"Would it be alright with your parents if I invite my parents?" Link asked.

"I think so why?"

"We can let everyone know about the baby," he answered.

Tracy nodded and called Edna who was thrilled with the idea. Link called his parents and they happily agreed.

Edna made a pot roast and chocolate pudding for dessert. Before the meal started Tracy and Link looked nervously between their parents. The Larkin's were sitting opposite them while Edna and Wilbur were at the ends of the table.

"You look nervous kids," Eric told them.

Tracy swallowed the coke she had sipped and Link gently squeezed her hand in support. "Um ma, dad, Heather, Eric Link and I have an announcement."

"Are you guys engaged?" Heather asked happily.

"No, I'm pregnant," Tracy said.

Edna looked at them surprised. "Again! How'd this happen?"

"Well, Link and I drank a little more than usual on Valentines Day and we ended up sleeping together."

"So I'm going to be a grandmother again?" Edna asked.

Tracy nodded.

"Robby's still so young," Heather noted.

"We know mom but I'll be here for Trace and the baby this time."

"And we'll be there to help too," Amber and Penny said.

"Baby?" Robby looked confused.

Tracy kissed his forehead. "Yes sweetie you're going to get a new brother or sister."

"No!" Robby exclaimed.

"Don't worry sweetie it won't be that bad," Tracy told him.

After the shock wore off Tracy received hugs from Edna and Heather.

Tracy knew that if she didn't tell Corny first that Amber would probably tell him so the next day that she went into work she caught Corny in his office.

He noticed her and smiled "Hey Tracy."

"Hey Corny can I speak to you for a minute?"

He smiled at her. "Sure but you can have more than a minute."

She grinned as she sat in the chair by his desk. "I'm pregnant again."

Corny gaped. "Again! Robby's only a little over a year old."

"I know but at least Link is still around this time."

Corny nodded. "Have you told him yet?"

"Yes two days ago. He was very excited about it."

Corny stood as did Tracy. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Great! Congratulations Tracy!"

"Thanks Corny!"

Over the next couple of weeks Tracy's cravings grew. She moved from craving eggs to craving eggs and chocolate ice along with olives. Penny, Amber and Link did their best to keep their supplies up so that she wouldn't run out. Tracy would start crying at the news almost every night as well as they spoke of Vietnam.

Soon after being told that he was going to be a father again Link decided that there was something that he should have done a long time ago. Tracy wasn't surprised when he asked her to dinner but she could tell that there was a nervous edge to his voice. Tracy wore the blue dress again and her hair in a French twist. Penny and Seaweed were going to watch Robby. Link wore a blue suit when he picked her up at 5:30. He captured her lips the moment she had opened the door. He escorted her out to his car and opened the door for her. He then drove to Merlottes. There was soft light coming from candles on the tables. There was a dance floor and a small band playing slow and upbeat tunes. After ordering steak tips, baked potato and two cokes Link stood and offered his hand to Tracy.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may," she answered smiling and taking his hand.

He led the way to the dance floor as the band started playing a familiar tune.

Tracy's eyes lit up as she recognized the sweet melody of "_It Takes Two_" Link smiled and winked as he twirled her before holding her close. They gently kissed as the melody filled the entire room. Link whispered the words in her ear when they weren't kissing. When the song ended they walked hand in hand back to the table. The waiter came with their food and they silently ate just enjoying being in each others company. Before dessert Tracy noticed Link smiling at her nervously.

"Lil darlin I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

Tracy was about to speak but he got up taking something out of his pocket her gently took her left hand and got down on one knee. Tracy's mouth hung open as she realized he was holding a diamond ring. He gently placed the ring on her third finger and kissed her hand.

"Will you marry me?"

Tracy had tears in her eyes as she giggled. "Oh Linky it's gorgeous! I'd love to marry you!"

Link smiled as he stood and gently took her into his arms. They kissed and hugged while others around them applauded. Tracy and Link ordered chocolate brownie sundaes. Tracy ate hers and half of Link's. After dessert Link paid and helped Tracy out of her chair. He held the restaurant door open for her as they exited. He then held the car door open for her. His right hand twined with her left as he drove her home. Tracy couldn't help but smile as she kept looking at the ring and Link during the ride. When she glanced at him he would look at her and smile.

When the car stopped in the driveway to her house Tracy leaned over and captured his lips in a long passionate kiss. The need for oxygen made them part but he had his hand on her cheek.

Tracy sighed. "I should probably go in before they get suspicious."

Link reluctantly nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Linky tonight was the best night of my life."

"There'll be more amazing nights to come Trace."

Tracy smiled and Link seized her lips.

When Tracy got in the door Jim greeted her with a wagging tail. He licked her right hand as she patted the top of his head. When she walked in the living room she found Amber playing with Robby. Penny and Seaweed were on the couch watching them and talking among themselves.

"Mama," Robby said running over to her.

Tracy laughed as she picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Hi Robby. Have you been good?"

Robby nodded. "Uncle Seaweed taught me a joke."

"Oh and what joke did he teach you?"

"Why did dada cross the road?"

"Why?"

"To get to you mama!"

Tracy rolled her eyes but smiled. "I love your daddy very much."

"I know, you love me too," he said smiling. He had a few baby teeth showing.

"I do," Tracy said kissing his forehead again and ruffling his hair.

Robby pouted. "Mama you mess hair."

Seaweed chuckled. "That sounds familiar."

Penny smiled. "Yeah Link would say that. He hates having his hair messed with."

Amber laughed. "Except when Tracy's the one messing it up."

Tracy tried to glare at Amber but failed. "Um guys you'll never guess what happened tonight."

Four sets of eyes looked upon her.

Tracy moved her hand so the light caught her engagement ring.

Penny saw it first and she smiled from ear to ear. "Is that what I think it is?"

Tracy nodded. "Link asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes!"

Penny and Amber instantly jumped to their feet and hugged her.

"Really that's so exciting!" Penny managed to say.

"Ugh hugs," Robby muttered.

"Mama what's married?"

"That's when a mommy and daddy have this very nice party and then they live together."

Robby's eyes shone. "You mean dada be here always?"

"Yes sweetie."

Robby smiled.

"Will you guys be my maids of honor?" she asked Penny and Amber.

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison before engulfing her in another hug.

The next day Link and Tracy went to their parents houses to tell them the news. First they went to Edna and Wilbur.

"Ma, Link asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes?"

"Of course. I love Link."

Edna hugged her then Link. "I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it a baby on the way and now a wedding oh there's so much to do."

Wilbur smiled. "Like I told you when you sought my permission it'll be nice having you in the family son."

Tracy stared at Link. "You asked my father's permission for my hand?"

Link nodded. "I thought it only right to do so."

They saw Heather and Eric next.

"Mom, dad I asked Tracy to marry me last night.."

"And I said yes!" Tracy continued as she showed them the ring.

Eric patted Links arm as Heather scooped him into a hug. She then hugged Tracy next.

"That's wonderful news!" she told them.

The next to be told of the engagement were Corny, Maybelle and Inez. Tracy received hugs and congratulations from them.

Tracy asked Inez to be a bridesmaid and Link asked Corny to be his best man along with Seaweed.

Tracy was now in her fourth month. She had asked Noreen, Doreen, Becky, and Brenda to be bridesmaids. Link had asked Brad, Bix, Mikey and Fender to be groomsmen. Tracy and Link were talking about places to have the wedding one day. They discussed the studio, the park by the lake and a couple other spots. Tracy was lying on the couch while Link sat on the floor next to the couch with Robby curled up in his lap. She felt bubbles in her stomach and started giggling.

"What's so funny Trace?"

"The baby just moved!"

"Really!?"

Tracy nodded and placed his hand to where the movement was. After a few minutes he smiled.

"I felt it! It's amazing!"

Tracy smiled and nodded.

Tracy had gone to Mr. Pinky's for her wedding dress. Sophie one of the girls was going to make it for her using the drawings that she and Penny had come up with. Penny and Amber along with the other girls who were to be bridesmaids went to the local dress shop where they found beautiful blue dresses that had very short sleeves and matching shoes.

When Tracy was almost five months pregnant she has a baby shower. It was smaller than the one she had wit Robby. She didn't know if she was having a girl or a boy but she figured that the bottles and some of the clothes which were gender neutral could work either way. Edna made tacos and Maybelle baked a chocolate cake with white buttercream frosting.

"So what names have you discussed?" Darla asked.

"Margaret for a girl and Matthew for a boy."

"Those are pretty names," Becky said.

"Thanks."

Heather and Eric gave her another crib for Robby wasn't old enough yet for a regular bed. Corny gave her another car seat and Maybelle another high chair. Penny and Amber chipped in for another dresser for the new baby while Inez bought a blanket and sheets for the crib. Becky gave her a pillow that matched the sheets. No doubt she had shopped with Inez. The others gave her bottles and pacifiers, toys such as a stuffed rabbit and clothes that she didn't necessarily need. She also received a couple gift coupons to the baby store for items that she may need. Jim had a great time running around the discarded paper.

**TBC....**


	8. Heartbeat and Wedding Bells

**A/N **_Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and especially to **H6p8gv **who is just the best...btw I don't own any of the characters or songs that appear in this chapter or story...I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

8.

Heartbeat and Wedding Bells

The next week Tracy had a doctor's appointment. Dr. Rodgers checked her blood pressure and how her stomach was growing. He also listened to the baby's heartbeat.

"The heartbeat sounds strong," he told her.

"That's great! Do you mind if I bring my fiancé back here so that he can hear his child's heartbeat.

Dr. Rodgers smiled. "Not at all. You can bring him this afternoon if you want."

"Thank you Dr. Rodgers.

Tracy left the office and called Link using a payphone and he happily agreed. That afternoon Tracy met Link back at the doctor's office.

Tracy smiled when the doctor came in the room. "Dr. Rodgers this is my fiancé Link."

Dr. Rodgers shook Link's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise sir."

"So you'd like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Dr. Rodgers asked.

"Yes, please."

Rodgers smiled. "Ok well then Miss Turnblad please lay on the table."

Tracy did as she was told. Dr. Rodgers picked up a gadget that looked like a radio and placed it on her stomach. He held a microphone in his free hand and after flicking a switch they all heard a loud thumping sound.

Link stared at Tracy's stomach and the heart monitor device. "Is that the baby?" He sounded really happy.

Dr. Rodgers nodded.

Link looked a little concerned. "It's so fast."

"The fast heartbeat is perfectly normal," Dr. Rodgers told him.

Link smiled and walked over to Tracy and grabbed her hand. He leaned over and brushed his lips to hers.

"This is amazing," he told her.

Tracy grinned. "I know it's hard to believe isn't it?"

He nodded. "It seems more real now."

"Oh before you go Mr. Larkin I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving my daughter an autograph. She is a huge fan of yours. She has all your records and pictures everywhere."

"No problem."

Dr. Rodgers smiled. He then handed Link his prescription pad which was close at hand.

"What's her name?"

"Megan."

"To Megan I hope that all your dreams come true signed Link Larkin," he said as he wrote it.

He then handed the doctor back his pad. "Thank you so much Mr. Larkin. She is going to flip."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

A few days' later Tracy and Link went to the bakery for cake tasting. Maybelle was going to make the cake but they wanted to decide what kind of cake they wanted. They tasted vanilla cake with strawberry filling then lemon. They tried butter cream frosting and plain cake icing. They tried the strawberry filling with chocolate cake and butter cream frosting.

"I'm not sure about this one Trace."

"We've been tasting cake all afternoon Link can we just choose one!?" Tracy exclaimed.

Link looked at her. She was never this impatient.

Her face softened. "Sorry must be mood swings."

They decided upon regular chocolate cake and butter cream frosting figuring that it'd be easy to make. They went over to Maybelle's to tell her and found Penny, Seaweed and Inez there.

"Hey guys!" they said in unison.

"Hey Trace, Link," they greeted.

Penny watched Tracy. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright."

Link glanced at her. "Except for that mood swing earlier."

Tracy kissed his cheek. "I apologized. Besides it's natural to have mood swings when you are pregnant." A few tears escaped down her cheek as she said this.

Link looked worried. "What's wrong Trace?"

She sniffed. "Nothing."

Penny took her arm and led her to the couch. She handed Tracy a handkerchief. She then looked at Link.

"Don't worry Link, she had something similar when she was pregnant with Robby."

"Oh, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not really. Just be there for her I guess."

Maybelle walked in to find a sniffling Tracy. "Is she alright?"

Link nodded.

"Mood swings?" Maybelle guessed.

"Yes," Tracy said. Her tears were drying up.

Maybelle nodded. "That's one of the worst parts of pregnancy, that and in the last trimester and your back aches and feet are swollen."

"But the end result is worth all the trouble," she added smiling at Seaweed and Inez.

Inez wanted to change the subject. "So have you guys decided where the wedding will be?"

Tracy smiled. "At the park."

"An afternoon wedding," Link added.

Inez smiled. "Sounds heavenly."

Link sat next to Tracy and she intertwined her hand with his. He picked it up and kissed the back of her hand.

Tracy smiled. "It does."

"And the reception?" Seaweed inquired.

"At the hotel. Corny and my parents are helping rent a hall for us," Tracy replied.

"When do you pick up your tuxes?" she asked.

Link kissed her cheek. "A couple days before the wedding. Don't worry Trace everything is being handled."

The wedding was scheduled for August 10th. Four days before that date Tracy, Penny, Amber, and the bridesmaids picked up their dresses at the dress shop. Tracy went to Mr. Pinky's for hers. After the dress was safely stored away so no one could see it before the wedding Tracy slowly climbed downstairs. Edna and Heather had taken Robby to the park to play and Link was coming over to help with last minute details. It was a particularly hot day.

"Why does it have to be so HOT!?" Tracy complained.

"Sit lil darlin."

Link found a fan and turned it on Tracy who lounged on the couch. She took her shoes off and started rubbing her feet.

"My feet hurt."

Link sat besides her and took her feet maneuvering them so they were in his lap.

"Let me have your right foot,"" he said as he started massaging her right foot.

Tracy moaned happily as Link's handiwork did their magic. "This feels good."

"Give me your other foot."

"Gladly." She moved so he could grab her left foot. He did and started massaging it.

"That's good," she told him.

He smiled. "Good, how does it feel?"

"Great! I wish somebody would have done it when I was pregnant with Robby."

"I would have if I were around."

"I know."

"So are Penny and Amber ready to move?" he asked.

Link was going to move into the house after they were married and Penny and Amber were moving into his place.

"Almost, though it'll be sad not having them as roommates," she answered.

"But you'll be gaining two more roommates," he said as he touched her stomach. The baby kicked and Tracy laughed.

Tracy picked up his hand that had touched her stomach and placed it on her cheek with her hand over his. "True."

He rubbed his fingers along her cheek and smiled. "You know Trace my parents gave us an early wedding present."

She looked at him curiously. "Really?"

He nodded. "They have booked the honeymoon suite in the hotel for us for four nights."

"They didn't have to," Tracy began.

"But they wanted to," Link finished.

"We have to thank them."

"I already did doll."

Tracy smiled. "In four days I'll finally be Mrs. Larkin, and Robby will be Robby Larkin well after we legally change his name."

Link smiled widely. "Mrs. Larkin and Robby Larkin. I love the sound of those names."

"I did list you as his father on the birth certificate. No matter how angry I was at you I couldn't deny that you are his father."

Link moved so he could capture her lips in a deep kiss. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she granted him access.

"Just a few more days and then Robby will be watched by our parents while we have some _alone _time," he said.

Tracy smiled and nodded "I can't wait."

"Penny and Amber will watch Jim while we are in the honeymoon suite. And Fender will drive him to the house and make sure he has food before the reception," she added.

The next day the guys picked up their tuxes and Tracy, Penny and Amber went to finalize the dinner menu with Edna who had about ten people helping her. Link and Tracy already picked out their rings. They found moderately expensive gold bands with a silver band on the outside. Engraved on the inside were their initials.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Tracy woke up with Jim lying besides her. She had a huge smile as she patted his head. She carefully stood and walked to Robby's room. Her heart felt like it could burst with excitement. He was awake playing with his teddy bear.

"Mama!" he said as he saw her.

"Morning Robby did you sleep well?"

Robby nodded. "Today you marry dada."

Tracy smiled. "Yes."

Robby smiled.

She picked him up and allowed him to walk downstairs by himself while she followed. As she got to the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said

"Morning beautiful!"

"Link! You know we aren't supposed to see each other before the ceremony."

"Well technically we aren't seeing each other just talking."

"You know what I mean," Tracy said. He did have a point.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," he told her.

"Oh Linky I am glad you called.

She knew he was smiling on the other line.

"In a few hours we will be husband and wife," she added.

"I can hardly wait," he said.

Penny and Amber walked in a moment later. When they saw her they smiled and hugged her.

"You're getting married!" they said in unison.

"I know!" Tracy beamed.

Inez, Noreen, Doreen, Becky and Brenda soon arrived and after an all girls breakfast of waffles and sausage with tea and orange juice as drinks they settled into doing hair and makeup. Tracy was wearing her hair in a French twist. The maids of honor and the bridesmaids all had their hair swept up off their face and their ends curled. They used moderate makeup. Tracy ran to the bathroom a few times as the others helped her. Penny grabbed her wedding dress and together with Amber helped Tracy into it. It was a sleeveless dress with a simple lace design on the bodice. It hugged every curve of her body. All of the bridesmaids including the maids of honor wore simple sleeveless blue gowns. Robby awoke from a short nap and noticed Tracy.

"Mama pretty."

Tracy smiled. "Thank you sweetie."

Brenda helped Tracy dress Robby in a little suit. Penny and Amber excused themselves as Penny led Jim out of the room. Tracy had a feeling that they were putting some kind of outfit on him.

They took him into Amber's room. Penny started putting on a doggy tux. Jim growled and bit her.

"Amber can you give me a hand?"

"Sure what can I do?"

"I was getting Jim dressed and he bit me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, he didn't pierce the skin."

Amber sighed happy that she wasn't badly hurt. "In that case I'd better help."

Together they managed to get him dressed without further incident. Amber led him back to Tracy and she smiled.

"Look at you Jim!" he wagged his tail at her but cast a wary glance at Penny and Amber.

Tracy giggled as the baby kicked again.

"This baby knows something important is happening."

Brenda smiled fondly. "They usually can tell."

Amber and Penny had hired a limo to take them to the park. All of the girls plus Robby and Jim piled into a black stretch limo when it arrived outside of the house. Jim had his leash on. Tracy and her wedding party were holding bouquets of white roses and blue carnations that matched the blue dresses. The guys were all wearing white rose boutonnières. They soon arrived at the park and Inez, Brenda, Becky, Noreen and Doreen got out followed by Amber, Penny and Tracy. Inez picked up Robby and Jim jumped out last. Noreen grabbed Jim's leash as they made their way to the lake where Link, Seaweed, Corny, Brad, Bix, Mikey, Fender and all of the guests awaited them. An altar was set up by the lake and there was a red carpet leading to it. Chairs sat on either side of the carpet filled with family and friends. When they got close they saw Edna and Wilbur waiting them. Edna was crying the minute she saw Tracy in her dress.

"Oh my baby is getting married!" she said through tears.

"Oh ma, don't be sad."

"I'm not sad, just really happy."

Robby walked up to her wanting to be held. She wiped some tears away then picked him up.

"Grandma no sad," he said as he touched her cheek.

"I'm not sad sweetie," she said grinning at him.

Wilbur came up and kissed Tracy on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready," she answered smiling.

Everyone lined up. Becky, Brenda, Doreen, Noreen, Inez, Amber, Penny then Tracy and Wilbur. Noreen held onto Jim's leash and Robby was to walk alongside of Penny. Him had a small pillow attached to his collar that held the rings. Noreen handed Jim to Seaweed and he took the rings and put them in his pocket. Corny's cousin Ashley was the flower girl. She stood in front of Becky. The music started to play and Ashley made her entrance. She placed flowers on the ground before sitting next to her mother, who bore a striking resemblance to Corny with blue eyes and long brown hair. Becky went next followed by the others. When it was Inez's turn she looked back at Tracy and smiled mouthing "good luck" to her. Amber went then Penny hugged her before walking down the aisle. When Robby got close to Link he ran over and hugged him before turning back to Penny. The music changed to the "_Wedding March_" and Tracy and Wilbur began their big entrance. When he saw her Link's mouth hung open and he wiped the sides of it with a handkerchief. He then gave Tracy a wide smile as she did the same. He was wearing a black tuxedo and looked very handsome. When they reached the altar Wilbur put Tracy's hand in Link's.

"Take good care of her son," he told Link.

Link smiled and nodded. "I will sir I promise."

Wilbur backed away waiting for his next part.

"You look stunning Trace," Link whispered.

"You look quite fetching yourself," she responded giggling a bit.

Tracy handed her bouquet to Amber.

The minister began his speech. "We are gathered here to join Tracy Edna Turnblad and Lincoln James Larkin in holy matrimony. Who here gives her away?"

"I do," Wilbur said. He then went to sit besides a still crying Edna.

"Do you Lincoln take Tracy to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Bright blue met teary brown. "I do."

"Do you Tracy take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled again. "I do."

"Now Lincoln and Tracy have written their own vows," the minister continued.

Link was first. He grinned at Tracy as he held her hand in his. "Lil darlin I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. I know that we have had some differences in the past and have even gone our separate ways, but now I realize that without you it feels like there's a piece missing from my heart. And while we were apart the only thing I'd do was think of you, and wish that we were still together. Now that we are back together I promise to take care of you, Robby and any other little ones that come our way."

As he said that he placed his free hand on her stomach and she placed hers over his and smiled.

A tear escaped from her eye. With her hand still in his he brushed his hand across her cheek wiping away the tear. Heather was now crying too along with Maybelle and the other women among the guests.

"Linky I love you more than words can say. The time we were apart was the hardest time in my life. I wish never to feel that pain and hurt again. But now that we are together again (Tracy smiled sweetly at him) I couldn't be happier and you make me feel like the luckiest, most special girl in the whole world."

"May I have the rings?" the minister asked. Seaweed put his hand in his pocket and retrieved them.

He handed Tracy's to Link. He placed it on her left ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed,"

The minister then handed Tracy Link's and she did the same.

"With this ring I thee wed." Link picked up her hand and placed a sweet kiss on it.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Link leaned over and kissed Tracy. It quickly turned into a French kiss. Robby watched and scrunched his nose.

"Oh gross," he said.

Tracy and Link chuckled at their son.

She turned to him. "One day you won't think kissing a girl will be gross."

He looked as if he didn't believe her as she took her bouquet.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln James Larkin," the minister said. Everyone applauded. Robby took his parents by the hand and all three of them walked down the aisle.

Tracy, Link and Robby walked back to the limo. Sketch took Jim and drove him back to the house before going to the hotel. He made sure he had plenty of food and water.

"The whole family is here," Link said with a smile and kiss.

Tracy put her hand to her stomach. "Not quite." He leaned over and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her hands ran through his hair as his were on her waist holding her close. They parted when the limo stopped.

Link helped her out of the limo and Tracy giggled as she looked upon him.

"What's the matter Trace?"

"You have lipstick all over your face."

Tracy took a handkerchief and wiped away the lipstick as best she could.

"Thanks doll."

"You're welcome. We don't want you having lipstick all over your face in the pictures."

The photographer grabbed them for pictures by some beautiful trees with vibrant green leaves. Tracy and Link took one together then they took one with Robby then with their wedding party and their parents. Finally it was time to go inside. The room was decorated with white and blue flowers just like the bouquets and the tablecloths alternated between white and blue. Tracy and Link sat at the head of the room. Link placed Robby in a high chair that sat next to them. Penny, Amber, Inez, Noreen, Doreen, Becky and Brenda sat on the other side of Tracy and all of the groomsmen including Seaweed and Corny sat on the other side of Link. For dinner they had meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Tracy and Link helped feed some to Robby while eating their own. After dinner Seaweed rose from his chair. Every once in a while Link would grab Tracy's hand and kiss the back of it or rub his across her cheek. She would smile and give him a tender kiss.

"Congratulations Tracy and Link! May your lives be blessed with happiness!"

It was Penny's turn. "Tracy you've been my best friend since we were kids. From the moment you saw Link on the show you were in love with him, and you finally got you're chance when we were sixteen to get to know him and you found that he loves you back. Link, you are a great guy, I wish you two only the best!"

Corny stood next. "Trace and Link I knew from the very moment that you kissed at the pageant that one day you'd get married. Congratulations!"

Amber then stood. "Tracy I know that we started off on the wrong foot but I am so glad that we have become such great friends. Link when we dated we never had one once of passion that you and Tracy have. I hope that you stick around because I don't want to be responsible for hurting you for hurting Tracy again."

"I'm not going anywhere Amber."

Tracy had tears in her eyes as she hugged them. It was time for dancing. Link stood and smiled at Tracy.

"Would you dance with me Mrs. Larkin?"

"I'd love to."

She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his encircled her waist. "_Under My Skin_" by Frank Sinatra began to play as they swayed back and forth. Other couples soon joined them in dancing. Everyone took turns watching Robby as Tracy and Link danced. Tracy then danced with Wilbur while Link danced with Heather.

After a few songs it was time for the cake. The others sat while Tracy and Link took the knife slicing into the cake. They each took a small piece getting ready to feed it to the other. It looked like Tracy was going to put it in Link's mouth when she smooshed it on his mouth. Link got revenge by doing the same to her. She pouted. Link chuckled as he leaned over and kissed off the frosting. Tracy crimsoned but did the same for him. When she was finished she captured Link's lips in a deep kiss. They sat back down and Maybelle, Heather and Edna cut the rest of the cake and distributed the pieces to everyone.

After some more dancing it was time to throw the bouquet. Amber and Penny both grabbed it. Seaweed and Corny smiled at them. The garter was next. Brad got Tracy a chair and she sat in it. Link kneeled and felt under her dress only making Tracy giggle nervously. He found the light blue garter and threw it to the crowd of single guys. Corny caught it.

It was time to say goodnight. Penny and Amber were taking Robby home while Tracy and Link had the honeymoon suite ready for them. Robby wanted to go with them.

"Go have fun with Auntie Amber and Auntie Penny, you'll see us soon sweetie," Tracy told him.

Several minutes later Robby yawned allowing Penny to carry him out of the reception. Tracy and Link bid goodnight to their family and friends and headed to their first night as a married couple.

**TBC....**


	9. Wedded Bliss

**A/N **_I want to say thanks to** H6p8gv, cbarkins, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and last but certainly not least tadsgirl **for reviewing the last chapter...I hope everyone enjoys this one!_

* * *

9.

Wedded Bliss

After getting the room key they took the elevator to the third floor. Link grabbed Tracy and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands clung to the back of his jacket as his encircled her waist. They still remained in that position as the elevator doors opened on their floor. They parted only after hearing a loud cough from an older woman looking to get on the elevator. Tracy smiled at her as she took Link's hand.

"Let's go to our room shall we?" she asked.

"Yes, lets," he answered smiling.

They walked hand in hand to the door. Link stopped and Tracy looked at him thinking that he was just going to get the key from his pocket. Instead he swept her off her feet. Tracy instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Linky what are you doing!?"

"I'm carrying you across the threshold."

She looked at him then at herself in his arms. "Are you sure you can handle me?"

Link nodded then winked. "I'm sure. You're not too heavy."

Tracy grinned actually liking being carried by Link. "Oh alright."

Before he grabbed her he swiftly grabbed the key so it rested in his right palm. He took the key and opened the door letting it swing open. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and leaned in to capture his lips as they stepped across the threshold. Link kicked the door shut as he stepped inside the suite. After another kiss he gently placed Tracy down immediately wrapping his arms around her again to keep her close. Her hands never moved from around his neck. He leaned down and seized her lips again in a French kiss. Link started moving her to the bedroom but before she allowed him to lay her down Tracy stopped and put a finger to his lips.

"Go sit on the bed."

Link nodded and sat.

Tracy's eyes scanned the room where she noticed a coupon on the bedside table. She walked over and picked it up.

She showed it to him. "Look Linky a coupon for breakfast in bed for two."

Link grinned at Tracy. "Let's use it tomorrow."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait here," she added. He nodded as she placed the coupon back on the table.

Tracy went to her suitcase and pulled out a couple items before walking into the bathroom. Link stared at the bathroom door waiting for her to reappear. While he waited he removed his jacket and tie and took off his shoes.

"Are you ready Linky?"

Link grinned. "Yes ma'am."

Tracy opened the door and walked into the bedroom wearing a red bathrobe. She walked towards Link. He stood and met her halfway. She leaned up and captured his lips. He eagerly kissed her back as he grazed his tongue across her bottom lip. She quickly gave him access only deepening the kiss further. Link's hands went to her waist where he untied her bathrobe. He ended the kiss and glanced down to see that she was wearing dark blue lingerie that hugged her in all the right places, making her look sexy. As Link's eyes glanced up and down her body Tracy noticed that his mouth was open and that had begun to drool. She giggled softly as she closed his mouth.

"Does papa like?" she asked innocently already knowing the answer.

"Oh papa like."

Tracy giggled again seeing that her robe's untied. "Linky you're such a bad boy."

He smiled mischievously. "I know."

Tracy motioned to the chair on the other side of the room. "Now Mr. Larkin please sit down in that chair."

Link looked at her curiously but did as he was told. "What do you have in mind Mrs. Larkin?"

Tracy moved to Link and gently sat on his lap so that her legs straddled his. She began moving seductively rubbing herself up and down his body in a teasing manner. She even made sure to move so that her breasts were in front of his face as if to say "I know you want these". Link moved his hands and placed them on her breast, squeezing them.

"Oh Mrs. Larkin you're such a tease."

Tracy smiled at him seductively. "I know."

She continued slowing moving her whole body giving him a lap dance. Needing to touch her lips Link pulled her close and French kissed her. She quickly responded and put her hands in his hair to move his face closer to her. His hands held tightly to the back of her lingerie holding her near. They only parted for need of oxygen.

Breathing heavily Link smiled. His eyes sparkled with lust. "There's nothing better than your sexy wife giving you a lap dance."

Tracy gently brushed her lips against his. "I'm glad that you liked it."

He gazed into her eyes. "Can I have another tomorrow?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes, maybe even later."

She moved to get off his lap but Link didn't allow her. Instead he started kissing her lips and cheek and moving down her neck. She giggled as he nibbled it. He then placed soft kisses on her shoulder as he pushed the bathrobe off of them. He then kissed her again before scooping her up and placing her on the bed. He got on the bed and she grabbed his collar to pull him to her lips. As their tongues mingled together Tracy helped him unbutton his shirt. He broke the kiss and took it off throwing it in the chair they had sat in moments ago. He then took his pants off throwing them in the chair. Tracy's hands rubbed his chest and he leaned down and seized her lips in a passionate kiss. They slipped under the covers and Link slid her lingerie up and over her head tossing it in the direction of his clothes. He nibbled on her neck again making her giggle before moving to her breasts. He lingered there and nibbled her soft flesh as she whimpered. He wiggled out of his underwear before French kissing her again.

Once satiated they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Tracy awoke first as the sun shone threw the curtains. She smiled at seeing Link so peaceful. His arm was protectively around her stomach. She wiggled out of his grasp as gently as she could as not to wake him. She then grabbed her lingerie and slipped into it before walking into the bathroom. Link awoke several minutes later and felt around for Tracy not finding her. He sat up and looked around the room where he noticed the bathroom door was closed. He grabbed his underwear and put it on before standing. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Tracy opened it and smiled. Link smiled back as he swooped her up and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"Morning Mrs. Larkin."

Tracy kissed him again. "Morning Mr. Larkin."

"How are you feeling today angel?"

She smiled. "Ready to start our first day as husband and wife."

Link cupped her cheek. "So am I." he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"And how is our little one doing this morning?" He asked as he kneeled down and kissed her stomach. With his hand on her stomach the baby kicked.

"The baby kicked," he said smiling.

Tracy smiled then giggled. "I guess she's telling you good morning. She's doing fine by the way."

Link looked up at her. "And what makes you so sure we are having a girl?"

"Call it mother's intuition."

Link was about to say something when her stomach growled.

He chuckled. "I think its time to use that breakfast coupon."

Tracy nodded. He followed her back to the bed where she found the menu.

"What do you want doll?"

"Blueberry waffles, sausage and milk to drink," she quickly answered.

"Sounds good."

He picked up the phone and placed two orders of blueberry waffles, sausages and milk. Tracy was lying back on the mattress and snaking her arm around Link pulled him next to her. She then turned her head and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She then snuggled into him as both his arms wrapped around her. They stayed like that until they heard a knock at the door. Link kissed her forehead before standing and putting a bathrobe on.

"I'll be right back."

Tracy nodded as she watched him go to the living area of the suite. She heard him open the door and talk to the waiter then hearing the cart full of food being brought in. The door closed and Link reappeared pushing a tray with covered plates on it. Tracy's mouth began to water as he positioned the tray oh her side of the bed. He placed a tray that had been provided over her lap with the plate full of food and the glass of milk. He picked up his own tray and sat besides her. Once the tray was positioned over his lap they dug in. Link took the trays and placed them back on the cart after they finished. He then sat besides her again.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

Tracy thought for a moment. "We could go for a walk or to the museum or to the movies or just stay in bed."

"I like the last one," Link told her.

Tracy smiled. "hmm though I like that one too we can get back into bed later. Let's go walk around the museum."

Link sighed but nodded. "Alright."

They got up and after showering together got dressed. Since Link didn't have his car they took a taxi to the museum and toured the rooms which were full of paintings and sculptures.

Tracy leaned up and captured his lips as they stopped in front of a painting of a family.

"We should bring the kids here some day," she said.

Link grinned. "We will, but I don't think either are at an age where they'd appreciate art."

"No, they aren't."

They returned in the evening and sat on the couch. Tracy kicked off her shoes and leaned against Link's shoulder. Tracy moaned softly.

"What's the matter Trace?"

"My feet are sore."

"Here give them to me."

She positioned herself so that her feet were in his lap. He started massaging her right foot and soon moved to her left. Tracy groaned happily. He finished as she sat up but cringed at her shoulders and neck bothering her.

Link looked at her worriedly.

"My neck and shoulders," she told him.

He nodded and moved his hands to where her neck and shoulders met. He began to rub his fingers gently loosening up the muscles. As he did so he leaned over and placed sweet kisses up and down her neck making Tracy giggle. She turned her body making Link cease the massage and placed her hand behind his neck. She pulled him to her and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Linky for the massage."

"If this is the reward I get for giving you a massage then I'll be happy to give you one again."

She smiled as he kissed her again. "You haven't seen anything yet Mr. Larkin."

Link watched curiously as she straddled him beginning to gyrate. She kissed his neck and cheeks then lips as she did so. With one swift movement Link swept her up and carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her on the mattress. He got on the bed so that he was atop of her. He captured her lips in a French kiss. While kissing they unbuttoned or unzipped shirts, pants and skirts throwing them to the floor. He moved his lips from hers and placed sweet kisses down her chin and neck where he lingered nibbling it. Tracy giggled and Link grinned at her reaction and moved down until he came to her breasts. She whimpered as he nibbled it. She moved so they were more upright. She then kissed his shoulders and chest making him moan happily. He maneuvered so that she was laying down again and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

After making love they fell asleep in each others arms. The next two days were spent exploring parts of Baltimore that they hadn't seen and the nights exploring each other. Five days after the wedding they went home. Penny and Amber had moved out to Link's old placed but slept in their old rooms for the nights when they while they were gone so Robby could sleep in his own room. Jim ran and almost knocked Tracy over in an attempt to greet her. Luckily Link was behind her so she didn't fall. Jim licked her before being pulled back by Penny.

"Guessed he missed you," Amber stated.

Tracy nodded. "That would be my guess."

Jim then tried to jump on Link but after a slight scolding from Tracy he stopped and instead wagged his tail rapidly. Link and Tracy both scratched his head.

"Hi boy," they said in unison.

"Did you guys have a nice time in the suite?" Penny asked as she hugged them.

"It was incredible!" Tracy told her.

"How was Robby?" she then asked.

"He missed you but had fun hanging with us," Amber answered.

Link looked behind them. "Where is he?"

"Mama, dada!" they heard as Robby walked over to them finding Link first. He was holding his teddy bear.

Link picked him up. "Hey Robster."

Robby hugged him. "Dada I miss you!"

Link smiled. "I missed you too big guy."

Robby saw Tracy. "Mama!" he held his arms out.

Tracy took him from Link and kissed his forehead. He nuzzled into her blouse, holding her tight.

"I missed you Robby."

"Stay," he told her.

"Don't worry we're not going anyway anytime soon."

September and October passed quickly as Tracy and Link got used to married life. They also worked on the nursery for the new baby which was a little down the hall from Robby. One day Tracy's back was really bothering her. At nine months a baby can put a lot of strain on the lower back. She was lying on the bed trying to relax. Heather had Robby for the day, wanting to spend time with him. Link walked in and saw that she was uncomfortable despite lying there.

"Turn over Trace."

She did and Link lay next to her propping himself up on his elbow. He began rubbing her back gently while softly singing "It Takes Two" Tracy's muscles loosened under his touch and she seemed to relax just hearing his voice. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"The baby kicked. I think she likes your singing just as much as I do."

He smiled and started to sing again. The baby kicked again.

Tracy smiled. "You should sing this to her after she's born."

"What if she turns out to be a he?"

"Then you should still sing."

November fourteenth arrived. Tracy went to the studio to see Corny, Maybelle and the others. When she got to Corny's office she felt something between her legs.

"Corny! Maybelle! My water just broke!"

Corny quickly went to her. "Again what's with you going into labor at the studio?"

Tracy shrugged. "All I know is that I need to go to the hospital."

"Don't panic, I'll go get Maybelle and she'll drive you."

"I'm not panicking Corny, but thank you."

He nodded as he went to find Maybelle. He soon returned with her behind him.

"Okay sugar, remember to breathe. I'll go get the car."

"I'll call Link and the others once you're in the car," Corny told her.

Tracy nodded as she took a few breaths. Maybelle walked swiftly to the doors leading outside. Tracy followed slowly. Corny went with her. By the time they reached the door Maybelle was there standing by her car. She opened the door and helped Tracy inside. She then got in the driver's side. Tracy practiced her breathing as Maybelle swiftly drove to Baltimore General. She stopped in front of the entrance and quickly helped Tracy out. She helped her inside and immediately grabbed the receptionists attention.

"Help this woman is having a baby!"

The receptionist nodded and picked up the phone. A short few minutes later a nurse appeared with a wheelchair. Together with Maybelle they helped Tracy sit in it and the nurse began pushing her towards the elevator. They got off at the maternity floor and were shown into a room. Tracy was left alone to change into a hospital gown. She lay on the bed and another nurse, the same nurse who was there when Robby was born, walked in. She smiled at Tracy.

"Its nice to see you again Miss Turnblad."

"Actually it's Mrs. Larkin now."

"Oh is your husband Robby's father too?"

Tracy nodded. "He'll be here soon."

"My name is Alyson by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Alyson took her vitals and hooked up the baby monitor then left and Maybelle came in the room.

"I called Corny. He said that Link, your parents, Penny and Amber along with Robby will be here soon. Link and Edna will come in while the others wait in the waiting room."

"Thanks Maybelle. I'm glad you're here."

"You're welcome Tracy."

A contraction came and Tracy's face contorted in pain. Maybelle moved to her side and Tracy grabbed her hand. Alyson came in a minute later with a cup full of ice chips. She handed it to Tracy and she put some in her mouth.

"I thought that you might need these," Alyson told her.

"Thank you."

The contraction subsided and she released her grip on Maybelle.

Tracy looked at her. "Sorry about that."

"Tracy don't worry. I did the same to my mama's hand when I was having both Seaweed and Inez."

Maybelle told her stories of her two labors to distract her from any pain she may have had. She also reminded Tracy to breathe. Ten minutes and a couple more contractions later Link arrived with Edna not far behind. They flew to either side of Tracy.

Maybelle was standing so Link could have her chair. "Now that Link is here I'll go wait with the others in the waiting room."

Tracy grinned even though she was in pain. "Alright thanks for keeping me company until he got here."

Maybelle smiled. "You're welcome honey."

Link kissed her forehead before sitting and taking her hand. "Hey cutie how are you feeling?"

Tracy frowned. "I'm in labor. How do you think I'm feeling?"

Edna noticed the cup. "Do you need more ice chips hun?"

Tracy nodded and Edna stood and took the cup. She then left the room. Dr. Rodgers came in moments later. He first checked the monitor and nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Larkin, I see you're ready to have this baby," he said trying to be funny.

"Yes," Tracy stated.

"Let me check to see how far along you are. Would you like your husband to stay?"

"Yes please and can he stay here for the entire time?"

"That's unusual for the husband to be in the room while his wife is having their baby but I guess it'll be alright."

Tracy smiled. "Thank you Dr. Rodgers."

He nodded then pulled up a stool to sit on so he could check her progress. Link looked at Tracy's face the entire time while rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Well you're about two and a half centimeters so a while longer."

Edna came back in with the ice chips and handed them to Tracy.

"Dr. Rodgers says I'm at two and a half ugh" Tracy winced as another contraction hit. She dropped some ice in her mouth but they did little to help. She squeezed Link's hand.

"Centimeters," she finished.

"So a while longer," Edna said.

Tracy nodded.

"I can stay here. Trace doesn't want me to go," Link told Edna.

"That's good to hear."

Link nodded and placed a kiss on her hand.

He looked back at Tracy. "You look beautiful doll."

"I don't really but thank you," she replied.

Link knew not to argue with her. Five hours later Tracy was at six centimeters. She was given the option of an epidural and she took it. The anesthesiologist came in and gave it to her. The needle had to go in the spine.

About twelve hours into the labor Tracy was at ten centimeters. Dr. Rodgers, Alyson and another nurse were in the room. They positioned her bed so that she was sitting more upright to push. Link held one hand and Edna the other.

Dr. Rodgers looked at her. "Ok Tracy, take a deep breath and push."

She did what he said. She squeezed Link and Edna's hands as she pushed. She repeated the breathing and pushing a few more times.

Alyson smiled. "The baby's head is out."

Tracy's eyes widened.

"Push!" Dr. Rodgers told her.

She pushed again and again then she heard crying.

"It's a girl," he told them.

Dr. Rodgers looked to Link. "Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Larkin?"

Link nodded. He was handed the scissors and shown where to cut. He did so. Alyson took the baby so she could be cleaned off. The other nurse placed a towel. Alyson brought their daughter to Tracy.

"Here is your daughter."

"Hand her to Link Alyson."

Link looked at Tracy. "I insist that you go first."

Tracy shook her head. "I held Robby first so it's your turn to experience the joy of being the first one to hold a newborn."

"Oh alright," Link said.

He smiled as Alyson wrapped the baby in a towel and handed her to him.

"Now I have two lil darlins," Link said as he gazed upon his daughter for the first time.

"What's her name going to be?" Edna asked as Link handed her to Tracy.

"Margaret Tracy Larkin," Tracy answered.

**TBC...**


	10. Family of Four

**A/N **_I would like to thank **H6p8gv,** **helpmehelpu101, tadsgirl, Amber Collins, BBlover33, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies, **and **cbarkins **for reviewing the last chapter...hope everyone enjoys this one..._

* * *

10.

Family of Four

Tracy ran her fingers over Margaret's small hands marveling at how small she was.

"That's a lovely name hun," Edna said as she watched Margaret in Tracy's arms.

"Link want to go tell the others about Margaret?" Tracy asked.

Link smiled. "I'd love to. I'll be back soon." He placed a gentle kiss on both Tracy's lips and Margaret's forehead before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later he returned with Wilbur, Maybelle, Penny, Seaweed, Corny, Amber, Heather, Eric and Robby. Wilbur went to Edna's side and gazed at his granddaughter.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Margaret Tracy Larkin," Tracy announced.

"Isn't she a beauty," Wilbur said. She had brown hair that was a little darker than Tracy's and her nose.

Robby walked over to the other side with Link. Link picked him up so he could get a better view of his new sister.

"Robby we'd like you to meet your new baby sister Margaret," Link told him.

"Margaret," he repeated.

Margaret opened her eyes at hearing Robby and Tracy had to smile at pair of blue eyes that were staring back at her.

"She has your eyes Link," Heather said. She was standing next to him and Robby.

"And Tracy's body," Seaweed said.

"Seaweed!" Penny exclaimed.

"She's adorable Trace," she added.

"Mama where do babies come from?" Robby asked.

Everyone gasped but Tracy. She just smiled at him. "Well sweetie babies are just little angels that are sent to Earth."

"She looks a lot like you Tracy," Amber said as she gazed upon her new "niece".

"Well except for the eyes. Robby looks like Link more but has brown eyes," Corny added.

Edna looked to Tracy. "Can I hold her sweetie?"

"Of course ma," Tracy answered. She then gently handed Margaret to Edna.

"Have you held her yet son?" Eric inquired.

Link nodded. "Yes, Tracy insisted that I be the first to hold her."

"He never got to hold Robby when he was a newborn," Tracy said.

"Aren't you a sweetie," Edna cooed to Margaret.

Wilbur, Heather and Eric held her next. She started to cry and Eric handed her back to Tracy.

"Your daughter has some set of lungs," Maybelle said.

"I think she's hungry," Tracy said.

Link stayed with Tracy as everyone else went outside to wait. Tracy knew what to do so Margaret was soon eating.

Link watched in fascination. "Do you think we're ready to handle two kids at once?"

"Linky it's a little too late to be asking that question now but between the both of us our family and friends we'll be able to handle it," Tracy told him.

The others came back after Margaret was finished. Penny, Amber, Seaweed, Maybelle and Corny took turns holding her. After about an hour everyone except for Link left. Not long after Noreen, Doreen, Inez, Brad, Mikey, IQ, Tammy, Darla and Paulie came to visit.

"Who's this we have?" Inez asked as she saw Margaret in Link's arms.

"Margaret Tracy Larkin," Link answered.

"Isn't she cute?" Noreen said. Doreen nodded.

"She has your eyes Link," Tammy told him.

"Can I hold her?" Inez asked.

Tracy and Link nodded and Link gently gave her to Inez. She gently stroked her fingers and Margaret held onto her index finger for a moment before letting go. Noreen and Doreen held her next.

Doreen touched Margaret's toes as Noreen held her. "She has such tiny feet," Doreen said.

Noreen nodded. "I think all babies do Doreen."

"But she's as pretty as her mother," she added.

Doreen smiled. "She is."

"I bet that Link will spoil her rotten Tracy," Brad said as he looked at Noreen holding her..

"Yeah he's always had a thing for the ladies," Mikey added.

"Like you don't Mikey? But now the only ladies Link has a thing for are Tracy and Margaret," IQ said.

Link smiled. "Definitely IQ. They are my two favorite ladies."

Tracy grabbed his shirt and motioned for him to lean over. He complied and she kissed him.

"Has Robby seen her yet?" Darla asked.

Tracy nodded. "Yes."

"And what has he to say?" Paulie inquired.

"Well first he asked where babies come from but then he seemed fine," Link replied.

"Wait a couple of days and then see what he has to say," IQ told them.

Margaret began to cry again and she was handed back to Tracy.

"She needs to be changed. Can someone grab a nurse?"

"I'll do it Trace," Link said. He walked out and a few minutes later returned with Alyson.

"Hi," she said to everyone.

"Mrs. Larkin you wanted something?"

Tracy nodded. "Margaret needs to be changed and I don't know where the diapers are."

"I can change her," Alyson told her.

"No, I can its fine," Tracy replied.

"Mrs. Larkin, while you're here we take care of you and your daughter."

Tracy nodded. She then handed Margaret to Alyson. She then left the room.

"Its strange hearing you called Mr. and Mrs. Larkin," Paulie said.

"But those are our names," Link told him.

"Yeah but you're just Link and Tracy to us," Brad answered for Paulie.

Alyson returned with Margaret. She placed her in Tracy's arms. Both mother and daughter yawned.

Alyson looked at all of the visitors. "I think you should let them rest."

"Is it alright if I stay?" Link asked.

"As long as your wife doesn't mind."

Tracy smiled up at him. "I don't mind at all."

Link sat in the chair besides the bed. The others said goodbye saying that they'd see her soon. Once the room was emptied Alyson looked to Tracy.

"Let me put Margaret in the nursery so you can get some rest."

Tracy nodded and yawned. She kissed Margaret's forehead before handing her to Alyson. Tracy turned on her side to face Link and grabbed his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Rest Trace, you've had a long day."

She yawned again before tugging on his arm. He leaned forward and she gently kissed him before closing her eyes. He leaned back in the chair smiling. A few hours later Alyson came in the room finding both Tracy and Link asleep, hands still twined. She smiled and left. Another hour later Link awoke and stretched. He looked at his watch and frowned. He gently took his hand out of Tracy's making her stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"I should go home."

Tracy frowned. "You do look like you need a shower."

Link nodded. "And clean clothes, but I'll be back tomorrow morning."

He leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. After he left Tracy shifted in the bed and fell back to sleep. Tracy was awakened throughout the night to feed Margaret. In the morning the nurse brought in her breakfast of pancakes and bacon with orange juice and tea. She quickly ate. Link walked in the room carrying her suitcase. He captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"Morning doll. I thought that you might want this," he told her.

She smiled. "Morning Linky, Clothes would be helpful."

The nurse brought in Margaret so she could be fed. Once she was finished Tracy handed her to Link for he was motioning to take her. He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth in his arms. Throughout the morning the other council members visited.

"She looks just like her mom," Brenda cooed.

"I wonder if she'll sing and dance," Shelley said thoughtfully.

"If she does she'll probably be good," Fender added.

In the afternoon Tracy was told she could leave. She was wheeled down to the exit by a nurse with Margaret in her lap. Link had gone ahead to get the car. Link opened the door and Tracy placed Margaret in the car seat before sitting in the passenger's seat. Link got in the driver's side and drove them home. Penny, Amber and Robby were there when the arrived. Jim happily greeted Tracy at the door. She bent down and showed Margaret to him.

"Jim I'd like you to meet Margaret. She's going to be living with us now."

He wagged his tail and licked her then Margaret who cried. Tracy stood and rocked her gently. Jim moved onto Link and licked his hand. She calmed down after a few minutes. Penny and Amber hugged both Tracy and Link. Robby ran up and hugged their legs. Link picked him up and he smiled.

"Dada, mama you back."

"Yes we're back with your baby sister," Link told him.

Robby frowned slightly at the sister part. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent chatting and getting used to the new baby being in the house. Everyone took turns playing with Robby so he didn't feel left out. That night, Tracy fed and changed Margaret being putting her in her crib. Link walked in and watched as Tracy placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled and did the same. Tracy took his hand and together they headed to bed. A few hours later, Tracy was awakened by Margaret's crying. She started to move when Link stopped her.

"I'll go."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He stood and put his bathrobe on before walking to Margaret's nursery. Tracy awoke several minutes later and Link was still gone. She stood and grabbed her bathrobe before heading out into the hall. She stopped in front of Margaret's room to find Link swaying back and fort with their daughter in his arms.

"They say it's a man's world, well that cannot be denied, but what goods a man's world without a woman by his side, so I'll wait until you decide…" he softly sang to her.

Tracy smiled as she watched them. She walked in the room and placed her arm around his waist. She leaned up and kissed Link before swaying along with him as he continued singing.

Link laid Margaret back in the crib as he sung the last notes. He then took Tracy's hand and they walked out of her room. They were met by Robby. He had learned how to climb out of the crib.

"Margaret is loud," he told his parents.

Tracy picked him up. "She's a baby sweetie. Babies cry a lot."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they can't talk yet," Link answered.

Robby frowned. "Oh."

"Let's get you back to bed," Tracy said.

She brought him to his room and placed him in his crib. She kissed him on the forehead then Link did the same.

"Get some sleep Robster," he told him.

Robby yawned.

A few days later they had gotten in routine. Link and Tracy would take turns taking care of Margaret in the night. Tracy was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. Robby walked in and tugged on her skirt. She smiled down at him.

"Mama can we take Margaret back?"

"No sweetie, she can't go back."

Robby frowned.

In early December it snowed. Robby was watching the flakes fall from the window.

Tracy came up besides him and gazed out the window.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Look snow can I go out and play?"

"Let it slow down a little then you can," she told him.

Robby's eyes lit up. "Oh boy."

Link walked in holding Margaret.

"I thought she was asleep," Tracy said as she walked up and put her hand on Margaret's head and looked at her.

"She was but I heard her starting to stir as I walked past the door," Link replied.

Robby made an unhappy sound at Margaret getting all the attention.

"Snow is slowing," he said getting his parents to look at him.

"I told him he could play in the snow once it slowed," Tracy said as she noticed Link's confusion.

"We could go out too and make snowmen."

Tracy smiled. Penny and Seaweed knocked on the door and Tracy answered it. Penny agreed to watch Margaret while everyone else played in the snow. Seaweed helped Link, Robby and Tracy make a snow family complete with the family dog. Link was walking towards Robby who was making a snow fort when he felt something hit his back. He turned to find Seaweed laughing.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Link made a snowball and hit Seaweed.

Seaweed made another and aimed for Link but hit Tracy by mistake. She gave him a look and threw one at him. She then hit Link with one and he grinned at her.

"You'll pay for that Mrs. Larkin," he taunted.

"Oh yeah, well Mr. Larkin you'll have to catch me first," Tracy retorted. She ran as he tried to hit her and missed. They continued the snowball fight. Even Robby threw a few hiding behind the fort he built after each throw. He hit Seaweed once and Link a couple of times. The game ceased when Penny called for Tracy saying that Margaret was hungry.

A week later, Margaret was in the playpen playing with her stuffed bear. The bear had become her favorite toy. Robby climbed on the playpen and grabbed the bear. He then walked away. Margaret began to cry and Tracy rushed into the room. She ran to her and picked her up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she cooed.

Robby ran by holding the bear.

"Robby Wilbur Larkin give your sister her stuffed animal back!"

Robby stopped and looked at Tracy. "No."

"Then I'll give her your stuffed bear."

"No!"

Tracy placed Margaret down in the play pen again. Robby dropped the bear and tried to run away but not before Tracy grabbed his arm.

"Time for a time out," she told him.

Robby shook his head. "No."

"Yes," Tracy said firmly.

In trying to get away Robby bit Tracy's hand. She let go and he ran upstairs.

"Oww," she said as she looked at her hand.

Link came in a moment later having heard Tracy. "What's wrong Trace?"

"Linky can you give me a hand?"

He shook his head. "What do you need lil darlin?"

"Robby stole Margaret's favorite stuffed animal and when I tried putting him in time out he bit me."

Robby was peaking at them. Link saw him from the corner of his eye.

"Bad boy Robby."

Tracy looked at him then Link. "Will you put him in time out?"

"Sure."

Link walked over to Robby and picked him up. He carried him to the designated time out corner which was in the dining room. Tracy was watching. He then walked to her.

"Where'd he bite you?"

Tracy showed him a red mark on her hand. "Right here."

Link took her hand and kissed the spot.

"Did that make it better?" he asked sweetly.

Tracy grinned. "Yes thanks."

Robby served his time and Tracy decided to let him out.

"Robby why'd you steal Margaret's stuffed animal?" she asked before he got too far.

"Because you never spend any time with me," he told her.

"I tell you what, we'll put aside some special mommy and me time every week starting tomorrow."

"Oh boy can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, as long as the weather cooperates."

The next day was pretty warm. Link stayed with Margaret while Tracy took Robby to the park. Tracy decided to bring some bread to feed to the birds. They saw a sparrow on one of the benches.

Robby pointed to the sparrow. "What kind of bird?"

"That's a sparrow sweetie."

"Let's give him some food," Robby said.

Tracy nodded. She took the bag of bread from her bag and threw a few small pieces to the sparrow. He ate them happily and was soon joined by more sparrows. They spent the next couple hours feeding the birds. When it started to get a bit colder Tracy decided that it was time to go home.

"Have a nice time?" Link inquired.

"Yes we fed birds," Robby replied.

Soon it was Christmas. Tracy and Link invited their family and friends over for an early dinner. Instead of presents everyone was bringing different dishes. Maybelle made chocolate cake for dessert while Corny and Amber brought mashed potatoes, Darla made vegetable soup, Edna made ham, Heather made stuffing, Paulie brought corn, Penny cooked a turkey. The others were bringing different sides. Before dinner Tracy and Link decorated the house with garlands and mistletoe. Link took Jim aside and tried to put a Santa suit and hat him. Jim growled and snapped at his hand with the jacket.

"Ow! Jim you don't need to bite!"

"What's wrong Linky?"

"Jim bit me."

"Maybe we should stop trying to put stuff on him," Tracy said as Jim ran behind her.

Link sighed. "Its part way on him though."

"I'll finish putting it on," Tracy said.

Link nodded. As he walked by Tracy stopped him and picked up his injured hand. She placed a kiss on the red spot where Link was bitten.

Link grinned. "Thanks."

Tracy grinned back and finished dressing Jim.

"Want to open up the stockings before everyone arrives?" Link asked.

"Sure."

Tracy found Robby playing with his favorite truck in his room and Margaret asleep in her crib.

"Robby come downstairs so we can open stockings."

"Oh boy presents!" he said swiftly standing and walking towards her.

They found Link in the living room by the stockings. He walked over and kissed Tracy and ruffled Robby's hair.

"Where's Margaret?" he asked.

Tracy glanced upstairs. "She's still asleep for the moment."

Link nodded. He handed Tracy her stocking and Robby his. Jim soon came in the room and Tracy handed him one of his presents which he unwrapped. It was a bone which he immediately began to chew. Tracy took the leash, dog treats and squeaky newspaper out of the stocking. She put them on the table for later. Robby found a stuffed dog, chocolates and two smallish toy cars in his. He sat down and started rolling the cars back and forth. Link opened his next to find Ultra Clutch, chocolate, cologne and a coupon book to his favorite store.

"Thanks doll."

"You're welcome!"

"Open yours," he told her.

She smiled and did so to find a can of Ultra Clutch, chocolates, flower scented perfume, and a stuffed bear with big brown eyes.

"Thank you Linky!"

"Hey that's not everything," he told her.

She looked at him full of confusion. He grabbed her before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"Hey lil darlin I have a surprise for you."

"What?" she asked.

He handed her and envelope and she looked it over before opening it. She found a pair of airline tickets. Her eyes widened as she took a closer look.

"Oh Linky I've always wanted to go to Vegas! But how can we when we have the kids?"

Link smiled. "I talked to our parents and they have agreed to keep them plus we never got the chance to go on our honeymoon."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Yeah you're right, though those four nights were incredible."

He eagerly kissed her back. "They were but we never got to have a proper honeymoon."

Link got Margaret's stocking. "Should we wait until she is awake?"

Tracy nodded. They didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes later they heard her cry. Tracy went upstairs and calmed her by changing her diaper and singing "Good Morning Baltimore" to her. She then walked back downstairs with her in her arms.

"Look Margaret you have presents," Tracy told her. She didn't look too interested.

"She's probably still too young to appreciate gifts," Link said.

Tracy nodded. "Let's take her stuff out anyways."

Link took the presents out of her stocking. Margaret received a new pacifier, bottle, a bear similar to Tracy's, and a small toy.

Edna, Wilbur, Heather and Eric came over before the others arrived. They all hugged Link and Tracy. Wilbur was dressed as Santa and Jim growled a little at him.

"Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas!" Wilbur said.

Jim relaxed upon hearing his voice. Robby hid behind Link's leg. Wilbur sat o the couch and Edna, Heather and Eric sat in chairs.

Tracy looked at Robby who was still behind Link. "Come sit on Santa's lap Robby."

"No," he said shaking his head vehemently.

Tracy knew he wouldn't budge. "Alright."

Tracy instead gave Margaret to Wilbur. He smiled fondly at his granddaughter. She lifted her hand and felt of the beard. He chuckled. She then pulled on it.

"She's going to be like you hun," Edna told Tracy.

"I hope so," Link said.

"Margaret already has Link wrapped around her little finger," Heather told them.

Edna smiled. "I knew she would."

"Margaret's not even crying," Eric said.

"I'm sure she senses that it's her grandfather under the beard," Tracy replied.

Robby watched Margaret. After the mention of grandfather he peered at Wilbur. "Grandpa?"

Wilbur turned and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Robby."

He ran over and hugged Wilbur. He then climbed up on his lap.

"Now that he knows its Wilbur he jumps right on his lap," Heather noticed.

Edna, Tracy and Link had huge smiles on their faces.

Tracy had a thought. "Let's get Jim and Link can take a picture of them on the couch."

Wilbur nodded and Link ran to get a camera. Edna found Jim and brought him to the couch. They sat him by Wilbur's leg and took the picture. Edna and Wilbur handed gifts to Tracy and Link. Tracy found a heart shaped pendant for her necklace, Link got a new Beatles record. Robby received a long sleeved shirt and pants while Margaret got a new stuffed lion. Heather and Eric gave them gifts next. They gave Tracy a new skirt and blouse and Link a new suit. Tracy and Link gave her parents a new record player and his parents a set of pots that they wanted.

Everyone else soon arrived. Margaret ate and was put down for a nap and after greeting everyone as Santa Wilbur changed into his normal clothes for dinner. Though they didn't need to Penny and Seaweed gave Robby and Margaret blankets for their cribs and Amber and Corny gave them matching pillows. They gave Tracy and Link coupons to their favorite stores and Tracy and Link did the same.

Thank you guys," Tracy said to everyone that had given them gifts.

"Thank you," Robby added.

Soon dinner was served and everyone sat down to a feast. Afterwards Link put on music and they danced. Link, Seaweed, Corny and some of the other guys taught Robby the twist and other moves. Tracy took a picture of him doing a move that was close to Link's hip swivel.

"He looks just like you especially when he does that," Amber told him.

"Just what we need a mini Link," Seaweed said.

Penny playfully hit his shoulder. "Link's our friend remember?"

"Yeah so he can take some teasing."

Link rolled his eyes at Seaweed. Tracy grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She then captured his lips in a sweet kiss. When they parted he looked up to find that they were under the mistletoe.

"What a perfect way to spend Christmas," Tracy said.

Link looked at Tracy and all of their family and friends. Robby was still dancing and Margaret was asleep upstairs.

"Perfect," he replied.

**TBC...**


	11. Honeymoon At Last

**A/N **_I'd like to thank **H6p8gv, cbarkins **and** ICPinkFuzzyBunnies **for reviewing the last chapter and to **H6p8gv **for everything he has done...I am sorry that ithas taken longer to post this one but I do hope it was worth the wait! The restaurant and casino in Vegas are real and as always I own nothing that you recognize from the movie or reality...please enjoy!_

* * *

11.

Honeymoon At Last

They New Year arrived soon after. The circus was in town and Tracy thought it would be a nice place to take Robby for his mommy and me time.

"Robby want to go to the circus Saturday?" she asked him one day.

"What's a circus?" he asked.

"It's a show where they have clowns and jugglers and lions and people flying through the air."

"They actually fly!?"

"Not like Superman but yeah."

"Let's go!"

Tracy smiled and nodded. "Alright then."

That Saturday Link watched Margaret. Tracy had started using a breast pump so he could easily feed her with a bottle. Tracy drove Robby to a huge heated tent. Robby's eyes widened as he took in the three ring circus. They sat so they had a clear view of everything that was happening. There was a cage in one ring and a tightrope above them. Off to the side a small clown car sat waiting for the show to start. The ringmaster stepped into the center ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages welcome to Baltimore's premier Circus."

Tracy and Robby clapped along with the others in the audience. A clown walked up to the ringmaster.

"And now on with the show," he said as he noticed the clown.

The clown juggled some bowling pins and honked a horn that he carried. The clown car soon drove in and eight clowns piled out of it.

"How did so many clowns fit in there?" Robby asked.

"I bet its magic," Tracy answered smiling.

Robby smiled at the response. After the clowns there were jugglers, tightrope walkers, trapeze artists and a lion tamer. Robby hid his head in Tracy's shoulder as one of the lions roared.

"Don't worry he can't get you," Tracy said soothingly.

Robby just nuzzled further into her arm. Tracy drove them home when the show ended.

"So how was the circus?" Link asked as they walked in the door. He kissed Tracy's lips and ruffled Robby's hair receiving a unhappy look from his son.

"It was fun except that Robby didn't like the lions," Tracy said.

Robby shook his head. "Lions were scary."

A few days' later Tracy and Link were cuddling on the couch while Robby and Margaret both napped.

"So now that we have the Vegas tickets when are we going to use them?" Tracy asked.

Link smiled. "I thought we could go in February for Valentines Day."

"Our parents are going to watch Robby right but who'll watch Jim?" Tracy inquired.

"I've already talked to Penny and Amber and they have agreed to stay here with him." Link replied.

"You've got everything worked out haven't you?"

Link grinned and nodded.

"Mama what's a honeymoon?" Robby asked later after he had awoken from his nap.

"A honeymoon is when a mommy and daddy go somewhere and spend some alone time together," Tracy told him.

"Can't I come?"

Link shook his head. "No Robster. You'll have more fun with your grandparents than you would with us."

That night Link and Tracy went to bed early so they could be ready for the flight. They had packed most of their stuff that evening. Tracy looked confused at as she looked in her drawers.

"Linky which color lingerie should I take to Vegas?"

"How about the blue one because you look beyond gorgeous in it?"

"Alright," she said smiling.

A few hours later Link lay awake looking at the ceiling. He looked at Tracy lying in his arms and thought he saw her eyes flutter slightly.

"Lil darlin are you asleep?"

Tracy opened her eyes and looked at him. "No, I'm too excited about the honeymoon."

Link grinned. "So am I. We could always stay awake for awhile."

"Want do you have in mind?"

"This," he said as he leaned over and captured her lips.

The morning of the flight Tracy stirred as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who can that be? It's eight o'clock," she said, her voice still raspy with sleep.

Link awoke and kissed her cheek. "Probably my parents. I'll go let them in and get the kids up and ready."

Tracy yawned. "Alright."

Link stood and put his bathrobe on. He walked downstairs and opened the door. Heather and Eric smiled at him.

"Sorry we overslept," he told them.

"It's alright son," Eric said.

Link moved aside allowing his parents inside.

"Are the kids up yet?" Heather asked.

Link shook his head. "No, we just woke up."

"I'll get them while you and Tracy get ready."

"Thanks mom."

Link walked back upstairs to find Tracy dressed and styling her hair.

"Are Robby and Margaret awake?" she asked.

"My mom is getting them up."

"That's nice of her."

Link nodded. He walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of black slacks and a gray shirt. Tracy was wearing a blue skirt and white blouse. When they walked downstairs Link was carrying some of their luggage. Heather and Eric were in the living room with Robby and Margaret.

"Need any help son?" Eric asked.

"Sure dad. There are a couple more suitcases upstairs."

"I'll get them," Eric said before walking upstairs.

He soon returned and Edna and Wilbur arrived to watch the kids. They hugged Tracy and Link goodbye before all of the suitcases were packed in the car.

Tracy turned to Margaret and kissed her forehead. "By sweetie mommy is really going to miss you."

Margaret reached out to her.

"I'm sure she'll miss you too," Heather told her.

Tracy then turned to Robby and picked him up. She kissed his cheek and he made a face while wiping the spot where the kiss had been. "By Robby, be a good boy for grandma and grandpa."

"Yes mama," he said.

It was Link's turn. He took Robby and ruffled his hair. "I'll miss you Robster be nice to your sister."

"If I have to," he said

Link then took Margaret from Edna's arms. "I'll miss you too Margaret."

She reached out and Link leaned over so she could touch his nose. He laughed.

"She'll miss her daddy too," Edna told him.

It was time to leave. Tracy hugged her parents one last time.

"Have fun kids!" Wilbur said.

"Have a great time you love birds!" Edna added.

"Thanks mom, dad," Tracy said as slid in the car. Link waved to them as they pulled away towards the airport. Eric was driving while Tracy and Link were in the back.

Heather turned towards them. "Now be careful dears. I'm not ready for more grandchildren yet."

"Don't worry mom we packed plenty of protection."

Tracy crimsoned slightly at the conversation. "With Robby and Margaret we have our hands full already."

Heather nodded.

They soon arrived at the airport and Link and Eric took out the suitcases. Tracy tried to take one of the suitcases but Link refused.

"Allow me to carry them."

"Are you sure Linky?"

He nodded. They made their way to the terminal and checked their bags.

Heather hugged Link then Tracy. "Have fun, relax!"

"We'll try mom."

Eric patted Link's shoulder and hugged Tracy. "We'll see you when you get back."

Link smiled at them then turned to Tracy.

"Ready doll?"

"Yes but I get the window seat on the plane."

"That's fine Trace."

They took their seats on the plane. Tracy kept looking out the window throughout the flight.

"Everything looks like small dots," she commented.

Link leaned over and looked. "Dots is right."

He kissed Tracy before sitting back in his seat. They arrived in sunny Las Vegas in the afternoon since it was a three hour time difference. Link grabbed the suitcases and put them on a luggage cart. He pushed them to the doors and Tracy hailed a taxi. After putting the suitcases in the trunk they told the driver which hotel and he drove them there.

A valet came over with a luggage cart and helped Link unpack the trunk. Tracy twined her hands with his and gave him a quick kiss before walking up to the front desk. The got their room key and headed upstairs. Not feeling like moving from the room after the long flight they ordered room service.

The next day Link went down to the casino while Tracy looked around at the shops in the building. He played a couple slots winning a little. He moved to another spot and found an attractive woman wearing a pink low cut dress. Her green eyes gazed upon Link.

"Hey baby, my name is Kitty. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure," Link answered.

Her eyes danced up and down his body. "And have you found our city to your liking?"

Link nodded. "It's very nice, though I miss home."

I could show you a good time baby. Want to have a good time?" she asked him smiling seductively.

"I'm already having a fantastic time with my beautiful wife."

"Suit yourself honey," she said before leaving.

Link didn't realize until she left that she was a hooker. At that moment Tracy walked up to him. She kissed his lips and he smiled at her.

"How'd you do at the slots?" she asked.

"Alright. You found something?" he said noticing a bag.

Tracy nodded. "Some souvenirs."

"Already? We just got here."

"No time like the present."

They went back to their room. Link held the door open for her like the perfect gentlemen.

"Trace while I was downstairs a hooker came up to me and asked if I wanted to have a good time."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was already having a great time with my beautiful wife."

Tracy walked over to him and captured his lips. It quickly turned into a French kiss.

"Was she attractive?" she asked him.

"She's puppy chow compared to you doll."

Tracy tilted her head and captured his lips again.

"Vegas is different than Baltimore," she told him once they parted.

Link nodded. "I never would have expected to get propositioned by a hooker."

"You are a dashingly handsome man," Tracy told him.

He smiled at her before leaning over and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I do have a ravishingly beautiful woman by my side."

Tracy winked at him. "Would you like me to proposition you?"

He pulled her close to him smiling. He then winked at her. "You can proposition me all you want."

Tracy cupped his cheek and gazed into his eyes. "Well Mr. Larkin what do you say to spending the rest of the afternoon in bed?"

Link's lips turned into a sly smile. "I'd say that there's no other place I'd rather be Mrs. Larkin."

Tracy smiled as she led him into the bedroom.

The next night Tracy and Link went to a magic show called "The Most Magical Show of This Decade". It was in the hotel next to theirs. Tracy wore a blue dress and her hair in a French twist. Link wore black slacks and a light green shirt. With hands intertwined they had walked into the theater. It was huge with rows and rows of seats. Link and Tracy found their way to theirs which were in the middle so they had a good view of the magician. The other seats were soon filled and he appeared on stage. The magician was in his thirties with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a nice suit.

He smiled at everyone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen my name is Will and I'll be your magician for tonight."

"He does realize that he's the magician every night right Trace?"

She laughed. "He was joking."

"Oh."

Will did simple card tricks and even cut one of his female assistants in half with a saw. The next trick he did he asked for a volunteer from the audience. Tracy volunteered and one of his assistants, the same that was sawed in half, brought her up to the stage.

"Hi I'm Will," he said shaking Tracy's hand.

"Tracy," she told him.

"Nice to meet you Tracy. Are you here with anyone special tonight?"

Tracy looked out to where Link sat and smiled. "Yes my husband."

"Ah what a lucky fellow he is to have such a beautiful wife," Will said.

Tracy grinned. "No I'm the lucky one to have him as a husband."

Link smiled in the audience.

"How would you like to take a short trip?"

Tracy's eyes widened.

"Don't worry you'll be back in no time," Will said chuckling.

"Okay," she said nervously.

"Step through this door," he said motioning to a large door connected to a large box that had been brought out.

Tracy looked into the crowd at Link then stepped through the door into a small wardrobe sized box. Will closed the door behind her and Tracy felt the back of the box move and she was in a dark antechamber of sorts. She heard Will speak some words then the crowd's gasp as what she thought to be the door opening revealing her to be gone. It closed again and Tracy felt herself being pushed back to the other side of the wall again. She heard Will use the same words and he door opened. She stepped out and the audience applauded.

"Thank you Tracy for being a great volunteer," Will said before allowing her offstage.

Tracy smiled and went back to her seat next to Link.

Link kissed her. "What happened in the box?"

"There was a trap door that put me into an antechamber then brought me back again."

Will performed other magic tricks including making one of the assistants levitate a few feet in the air. Soon the show was over and Link and Tracy went to their hotel. Link wanted to stay and play blackjack. Tracy didn't so she went upstairs. A couple hours later she took the elevator and went into the casino looking for him. He was playing a slot machine. She went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey," he said smiling.

She rubbed her hand down his chest and looked up at him with desire in her eyes. "Linky can you take a break for a while? I can think of something better that we can do together on the couch in our room with kissing."

Link smiled and winked. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get out of here beautiful."

Link took her hand as Tracy led them back up to the room. Once inside Link closed the door. Tracy led him to the couch and gently pushed him down on it. She moved onto the couch so she was atop of him and captured his lips. Her tongue grazed his bottom lip and he gladly opened it deepening the kiss. His hand grabbed at her back as hers made their way to his hair. After several minutes they parted for need of oxygen. Link leaned up and captured her lips again in a French kiss. They spent the next few hours kissing and cuddling on the couch.

The next day they walked around the streets and went into the different casinos. They also went to the Hoover Dam and took the tour. That evening they went to the Vic & Anthony's Steakhouse at the Golden Nugget. They ordered wine with their steaks. By the time they finished dinner they were drunk. They headed back to the hotel. Once in the elevator Link pulled Tracy to him and kissed her passionately. They didn't realize that it stopped until they hear a loud cough from an older gentleman waiting to get on. Tracy crimsoned and Link smirked as they quickly made their way to their room.

Once inside Tracy captured Link's lips as they made their way to the bed. Along the way shirts, skirts and pants were discarded. Tracy lay on it bringing Link with her. Their lips never left one another. Once on the bed Link decided to trail kisses from her lips to her cheeks and down to her neck. He paused there and nibbled one spot making Tracy giggle. He then placed kisses down her chest and breasts. Once there she arched her back and he undid her bra, casting it aside. She whimpered as he nibbled on her soft flesh. Tracy brought his lips back up to hers and seized them. She then gently rolled him on his back so she was atop of him. She trailed kisses from his forehead to his nose, lips neck and chest. She helped him wriggle out of his underwear and he did the same for her. He maneuvered so he was on top again before reaching for a condom.

They made love falling asleep in each others arms. The next morning Tracy awoke to find a pair of blue eyes gazing at her.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning doll."

"You know I really miss the kids," she told him.

Link nodded. "So do I but we need a little mommy and daddy time."

She leaned over and French kissed him. "That we do. I do have to say that it has been quite enjoyable so far."

"It most certainly has," he said smiling.

Over the next few days they went to see Ann Margaret perform, comics and even drove to Laughlin for a couple of days. Link chartered a hot air balloon ride.

"Oh Linky, this is so romantic," Tracy said as they drifted high above the city. The sun was setting.

"It is amazing," Link agreed kissing her forehead. They drifted over the Colorado River.

Tracy tilted her head and captured Link's lips in a sweet kiss that quickly turned into a French kiss. The cooler air made her shiver slightly since she was wearing a sleeveless red dress. Link shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Tracy kissed him again in thanks.

"Want some champagne?" Link asked.

Tracy looked to him. "What are we toasting to?"

"To us, to Vegas, to our wonderful honeymoon."

"I'll drink to that," Tracy said smiling.

Link poured two glasses and handed one to her.

"To us and our wonderful honeymoon in Vegas," Tracy said clinking her glass to his.

Link smiled as they took a sip. She leaned her head on his shoulder as his free arm wrapped around her waist.

They shopped in Laughlin the next day before returning to Vegas. They found their way to the Grand Canyon the next afternoon. They took donkeys on the trail. They then returned to their hotel and order room service, ordering two cokes, and hot open turkey sandwiches.

"Riding on that donkey has made me stiff," Tracy said as they waited for their food. She was sitting on the bed.

Link sat behind her and started massaging her neck. Tracy groaned as he did so.

"That feels nice," she told him.

He placed kisses down her neck making her giggle.

"No that feels really nice," she said.

"Feel any better?" he asked her.

"Much," she said before turning around and capturing his lips.

Link groaned as they heard a knock on the door. He stood and went to open it soon returning with their dinner. After they ate they resumed their previous their previous activity.

Soon it was time for them to go back home. They were happy to be going home but sad to see their time alone come to a close. Link helped Tracy pack as they hailed a cab and headed for the airport.

**TBC...the next chapter will be the last I think....**


	12. Margaret's First Word

**A/N **_I want to thank **H6p8gv, cbarkins **and **ICPinkFuzzyBunnies **for reviewing the last chapter...sorry for the long wait guys...This unfortunately is the last chapter, its so sad!!!! and I want to send a thousand hugs and thanks to **H6p8gv **for all of his ideas and help with this story :D This story wouldn't be what it is without him....and I'm interested to see what happens with our next! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

12.

Margaret's First Word

Tracy sat by the window again as the plane wended its way to Baltimore. They were set to arrive in Maryland that night at seven. The flight was on time and upon departing the plane Link found a payphone and called his parents.

"The kids just landed," Heather said after getting off the phone with Link.

Robby looked up at her. "Can I go with you to pick them up?"

"Absolutely sweetie," Heather said picking him up and kissing his forehead.

Edna came over to watch Margaret since there wasn't going to be enough room for all of them in the car. Eric, Heather and Robby headed to the airport. They parked in the lot closest to the entrance and walked inside to find the right terminal where Tracy and Link were awaiting them. When Robby saw them his eyes lit up and he began running to them.

"MAMA DADA!" he exclaimed as Tracy swept him into her arms.

Tracy laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Hey sweetie! Boy we missed you!"

Robby hugged her. "I missed you too."

"Robster!" Link said.

Robby held his hands out to Link and Tracy handed him over.

"Missed you dada!" Robby said hugging his father.

"Missed you too!"

Heather and Eric had walked up to them. Heather pulled both Tracy and Link into a hug.

"How was Vegas?" she asked.

"Incredible!" Tracy answered.

Heather smiled. "How about we go home and you can tell us all about it?"

"Sounds great mom. Let me just get our luggage first," Link told her.

They walked to the baggage claim and Link let Robby to the ground so he could grab the bags. Eric took a couple bags and Link took Tracy's suitcase and another bag.

Heather smiled at him. "You're so sweet to carry Tracy's suitcase to the car."

Link grinned. "I know." Eric and Link loaded the suitcases into the car and everyone got in. Tracy and Link sat in the back with Robby nestled between them in the car seat while Heather was up front with Eric at the wheel. They soon arrived at Tracy and Lin's house where Edna, Margaret and Wilbur were waiting them. Robby went through the door first followed by Tracy and Link. When Jim saw them he came bounding in the room and jumped on them nearly knocking them both down including the suitcases Link was holding. He licked Tracy's hand and then Link's as they patted his head.

"Hey boy we missed you too," Tracy told him.

Upon hearing Tracy's voice Margaret started fussing. She was in the living room with Wilbur and Edna. Tracy went over and picked her up.

"Hey Margaret how are you sweetie?"

Margaret calmed under Tracy's voice and just looked at her happily. She then started searching around the room.

"Linky I think she's looking for you."

Link immediately came up besides Tracy as she handed their daughter to him. She looked up into his mirror image eyes and grabbed his nose.

"She missed you guys," Edna said as she hugged Tracy then Link.

"We missed her too," Link replied.

"Where are Robby, Heather and Eric?" Tracy asked.

"Right here," Eric answered as they came in the room with the rest of the suitcases.

Tracy smiled. "Time for presents."

Robby's eyes lit up at that word. Tracy went to one of the suitcases and handed him a box, Edna and Wilbur each a box as well as Eric and Heather. She also grabbed a bag and walked back over to Link and Margaret. Jim ran into the room and sat besides Tracy.

Robby opened his first to find a toy airplane. "Oh boy!" he exclaimed before flying it around the room.

Edna opened hers next to find a bracelet with a light brown stone charm on it. "Thank you hun."

"You're welcome ma."

Wilbur was next. He found a colorful shirt like the ones he wore to the joke shop. "Thanks Tracy."

"You're welcome."

Eric and Heather went next. Eric found an Ann Margaret album and Heather had a bracelet similar to Edna's. They thanked Tracy and Link.

Next Tracy put a small package in front of Jim. He ripped it open to find a bone. He wagged his tail happily as he started chewing on it. Tracy took out the treats that she had bought him for later.

"Now its Margaret's turn," Link said.

Tracy nodded as she took out a stuffed dog and showed it to her. Margaret made a joyous noise and reached for it.

"Guess she likes it," Wilbur said.

Tracy and Link's parents left a short time later after having a small dinner with them. Tracy told them about the casino, hotel, and balloon ride. Link talked about the Grand Canyon and the magic show. They left out the part about Kitty. Tracy and Link thanked them for watching the kids. Not long after Tracy and Link put the kids to sleep before heading to their own room.

"Oh I missed this bed," Link said as he hugged his pillow.

Tracy chuckled as she lay next to him.

The next day Seaweed, Penny, Amber and Corny came to see them.

"How was it?" Penny asked as she hugged them.

"Amazing Pen," Tracy said smiling.

"Are you glad to be back?" Amber asked after she hugged them.

"Yes, we missed the kids and all of you guys," Link answered.

Corny hugged Tracy and patted Link's shoulder. "Glad to have you two back."

"Thanks Corny," Tracy said.

Link grabbed the gifts for them. Penny and Amber found necklaces with a light brown stone pendant.

"Look it's an amber thank you," Penny said.

Amber smiled. "Thank you for the necklace."

"You're welcome," Tracy said.

Seaweed and Corny found Dean Martin records that they had found in a small music store. Link was pretty sure that neither of them had it.

"I thought that this was one record you didn't have," he told them.

"I don't thanks guys," Corny said.

"Me neither, thanks," Seaweed added.

"You're welcome," Link and Tracy both said.

They regaled their friends with tales from their honeymoon including Link's encounter with Kitty.

"I didn't realize until she left that she was a hooker," Link said as Penny and Amber giggled.

"That's one for the books man," Seaweed told him.

"What did you say Tracy when you found out?" Corny inquired.

Tracy smiled. "I wasn't surprised that another woman found Link attractive but I was glad that he had refused her."

Link frowned slightly. "You know I'll always refuse any woman that isn't you Trace."

She nodded as she leaned in and captured his lips. "I know."

The other council members arrive a couple hours later to see Link and Tracy. Link and Tracy gave each of the council guys' records and the girls received charms similar the necklaces and bracelets Tracy bought. Maybelle and Inez came soon after. Tracy handed them each a box. Maybelle found a bracelet like Edna and Heather's while Inez found a necklace like Penny and Amber's.

"The stone is beautiful thank you honey," Maybelle told her.

"It reminds me of the desert that surrounded Vegas," Tracy said.

Inez put hers on. "Thanks Tracy."

"You're welcome."

"So how was your trip?" Noreen asked.

"Get out of the room much?" Brad teased.

"Brad!" Doreen exclaimed.

"We did some site seeing and gambling along with shopping," Link told them.

"Linky took me on a romantic balloon ride at sunset," Tracy added.

All of the girls smiled and "awed."

"He even brought champagne," Tracy said.

"Sounds wonderful," Darla told her.

"Are the kids happy to have you back?" IQ asked.

Link nodded. "Yes. Robby came with my parents to the airport."

Tracy smiled. "And Margaret started fussing as soon as she heard our voices."

"That was after Jim almost knocked us to the ground," Link added.

Jim was lying by Robby who was playing with his new airplane. He had greeted everyone with a wagging tail and licks as they entered the house. They spent the rest of the evening talking to their friends about the trip.

Five days later the weather was warm enough for Tracy and Robby to spend time outside for their mommy and me day. They were going to the zoo.

"No lions," Robby said as Tracy drove there. Link was taking care of Margaret again.

Remembering the circus Tracy nodded. "We can miss the lions."

Tracy parked and unhooked Robby from his car seat as they walked to the gate. They went inside. They immediately heard monkeys. Next were elephants. The lions were next. Tracy put a hand over Robby's eyes so he couldn't see them as she held him. She quickly walked by their cage and found a petting zoo area. She placed Robby on the ground and he walked over to a goat.

"Want to feed him Robby?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," Tracy said. She found where they sold food for the animals and bought some.

"Put your hand out," she told him. He did so and she put some food in it. The goat sniffed his hand and Robby laughed as he began to eat.

"That tickles," Robby said through laughs.

They found chicks next. Robby was able to hold one.

"She's so soft isn't she," Tracy said.

He nodded. "She pretty, but you are way prettier mama."

Tracy smiled. "Thank you sweetie."

Robby held the chick out to Tracy. "You want to hold her?"

"Sure sweetie," Tracy said. She gently took the chick.

Next they found lambs. Robby laughed as two of the lambs went "baa" at him. By the end of the afternoon they had seen giraffes, zebras, along with alligators.

May soon came. Margaret was getting bigger everyday. One day Penny was watching her and Robby while Tracy and Link went on a date. Margaret was lying on the blanket next to her brother while he played with a set of blocks. She was watching him play with great interest. One of the blocks fell and she tried to grab for it but couldn't reach it. So she shimmied a little but still couldn't reach it. She moved her legs and arms going towards it.

"Auntie Penny Margaret is moving," Robby said.

Penny looked over and smiled. "She's crawling Robby."

"She just moved a little though," Robby said.

Penny walked over so she was a few feet away from Margaret. "Margaret, sweetie, come to me."

Margaret looked over at Penny and smiled. She started moving her legs and arms trying to get to her. She slowly crept to Penny, who swept her into her arms.

"Great job honey," she told her as she kissed her forehead.

"Hmmph," Robby said.

"Auntie Penny look what I can do," Robby said rubbing his stomach and patting his head at the same time.

Penny watched him. "That's great Robby. When did you learn that?"

"Yesterday. Uncle Seaweed taught me."

Penny smiled. Tracy and Link came in at that moment.

"Hi Penny," Tracy said hugging her.

"Hi," Link added.

Penny smiled. "Hi, guess what Margaret just did."

"What?" Tracy and Link asked in unison.

"She crawled!"

"Really!?" Tracy exclaimed.

Penny nodded.

"Can she show us?" Link inquired.

Penny put Margaret down on the blanket. "Call to her."

"Link why don't you do it." Tracy said.

"Alright." He kneeled a few feet away from her.

"Margaret come to daddy," he said.

She smiled at him and blinked her baby blues at him. She then started towards him. He swept her into his arms when she reached him.

"That's my girl!" he beamed.

Four months passed and Robby and Margaret both got bigger. Robby was in his terrible two phase where he said "no" to everything Tracy and Link told him to do.

"I'll be glad when he grows out of this phase," Tracy said to Amber one day after she had asked him to pick up his toys receiving a "no".

"Robby please pick up your toys," Tracy told him.

He looked straight at her. "No."

"If you say no again you'll get time out."

"No."

"Alright then time out it is."

Amber gave her a sympathetic look. "Is he always like that?"

Tracy nodded. "Pretty much."

"On the other hand Margaret should be talking soon," she added.

"One can only wonder what her first word will be," Amber said.

Tracy shrugged. "I just hope its something normal like 'mama' or 'dada'."

Link came in shortly after Amber had left. He had to work late. Margaret was in the play pen while Robby sat in the corner in a time out for not picking up his toys.

"I see that Robby wasn't cooperating again today," Link said as he saw their son in time out.

"No, he wasn't," Tracy said looking at him.

Tracy heard Margaret moving and went to the living room. She picked her up.

"LLL…Linky," she said.

Tracy looked at her. "Did you say something Margaret?"

"Linky," she said again.

Link entered the room and smiled at them. "Did you call me cutie?"

Tracy shook her head. "No Margaret did."

"You and I both know that she doesn't talk," he told her.

Margaret looked at him and smiled. "Linky."

Tracy looked from her to him. "Now do you believe me?"

Link nodded. "Yes."

Later that night, Tracy and Link were asleep in bed. Tracy stirred and woke hearing a noise.

"Linky!" Margaret said from her room.

Tracy shook Link and he moaned.

"Your daughter wants you."

Link's eyes fluttered open. "I went last time."

"I'll do it again when she starts to say 'mama'."

"Oh alright but you owe me," he said.

Tracy raised her eyebrow. "What will it take?"

Link grinned. "A lot of extra affection for your doting husband, and breakfast in bed Saturday morning."

Tracy nodded. "Deal."

He stood and went to look on Margaret. Tracy snuggled into her pillow smiling as she heard Link sing "It Takes Two" down the hall. Moments later she was fast asleep with Jim lying at her feet. The next day Heather came over for a visit. Jim greeted her with a wagging tail.

"Hi Heather," Tracy said as she hugged her.

"Hi Tracy, how are you dear?"

"Fine, and you?"

"I'm good. Where's that son of mine?"

"Upstairs with Margaret and Robby."

"Grandma!" Robby exclaimed as he came down the stairs and straight into Heather's arms.

Heather smiled. "My you're really getting big aren't you?"

Robby smiled and nodded.

"And he's getting into all kinds of trouble like not picking his toys up," Link said coming into the room holding Margaret.

Robby shook his head. "No dada I'm good."

Link smirked as he walked over to his mom. "Hi mom."

She hugged him. "Hi dear, how are you?"

"Good."

"And how's Margaret?"

"She said her first word yesterday," he told her.

Heather smiled. "Great! What was it?"

"Trust me you'll hear it soon," he said.

He put Margaret down in the playpen.

"Linky," she called.

"Well, I guess she's heard Tracy use it a lot," Heather said thoughtfully.

She looked up at him. "Want me to work on teaching her a new word?"

Link nodded. "Please."

She looked back at Margaret. "Margaret can you say dada or mama?"

"Linky," she said.

Heather shook her head. "I think it might take a few days."

For the next few days Heather tried to teach Margaret a new word. Link walked into the nursery one afternoon. Heather was sitting in the rocking chair while Margaret sat on the floor. Jim was watching her and she threw his favorite chew toy across the room. He ran to the other side of the room and grabbed it with his teeth before returning to Margaret who clapped and smiled. He dropped it in her lap and watched her hoping that she'd throw it again. She did. Jim saw Link and walked over to him and dropped the toy at his feet. Margaret looked at where Jim went and saw Link.

Margaret's eyes shined and she smiled. "Dada."

Link smiled. "Thanks for teaching her a new word."

"You're welcome but she still prefers 'Linky' though."

"Hopefully she'll grow out of that," Link said gazing lovingly at her.

"I think it's cute," Tracy said coming in the room and standing next to him.

He shook his head. "But that's your nickname for me. I'm her father and 'dada' is more appropriate."

"Robby's quiet, I would think he'd be vying for attention," Heather said looking around.

"He's taking a nap at the moment," Tracy replied.

"The only time he's not getting into trouble," Link added.

Heather nodded. "He'll get better."

After Heather had left that evening Link turned to Tracy.

"You know Trace tomorrow is Saturday."

"It is isn't it?" she said.

"And we have a deal," he reminded her.

She smiled. "Yes we do."

The next morning Tracy cooked Link's favorite breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and sausages for him.

"Thanks this is my kind of deal," he said as she set the tray down.

"You're welcome," she said smiling before kissing him. He quickly returned the kiss before eating some pancakes.

Tracy took her own bite. As she was chewing she was reminded of how lucky she was. When Link broke up with her it seemed like her whole world came crashing down. Then she found she was pregnant with Robby and facing single motherhood. But Link had returned, begging for forgiveness and she had given it to him. Now they were happily married with Robby and Margaret. Link saw her thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking about Trace?"

"I'm thinking about how everything has worked out."

"Oh?'

"And how I was on my own for awhile until you came back."

"Tracy you'll never be on your own again," he said.

She leaned in and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "I know."

**The End *sniffs* **


End file.
